Lady of The Flowers
by Cocolada
Summary: "Down the beach not too far, the fair-haired boy and his doe-eyed companion wept for the end of innocence and a true friend called Piggy, the Lord of the Flies was split in two with nothing but a bloody coconut shell to keep him company, and the Lady of the Flowers lay in her watery grave." Girls on the island story. Ralph/OC, Jack/OC, Roger/OC, Simon/OC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, people who may read this. Since I'm not exactly sure how I should go about introducing this story, just please read those few points down there before you go on. Girls are also on the island if you couldn't already tell.  
**

**[1.] The ages have been raised to around 14/15 for most of the main characters and OCs with the exception of the littluns.  
**

**[2.] I am not English/British nor have I grown up in the time-period this story is supposed to take place in. Therefore, I'm not really familiar with the slang and whatnot. I used numerous sites to try and add it, but if I have ever used a word/phrase wrong, please inform me so I can change it.**

**[3.] There's a character in here that speaks limited English, and I used google translate for this. (There will be English translations at the bottom.) I apologize, I know nothing of the language and I feel like a bad person for probably completely destroying it by using the terrible translator. Also, when it is her PoV, Italics imply that she is speaking in said language.  
**

**[4.] Descriptions are based on the characters from the book, some stuff I'm unsure of so I made up my own/went off my imagination.  
****  
****If you actually read all that, I love you.  
**

**_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._  
**

* * *

The fair haired boy, Ralph, pointed to a cream colored thing that lay among the weeds. "Look. What's that?"

"A stone."

"No, it's a shell."

The fat boy, Piggy, gasped. "You're right! And I seen one like that before on somebody's wall, he used to blow on it and his mum would come. It's ever so valuable-" He continued to babble.

Ralph tore out the stem of a palm sapling and dragged it through the water, scattering the fishes. Piggy leaned dangerously and piped up. "Careful, you'll break it!"

"Shut up." The shell was interesting and pretty, and he bended the palm sapling and pushed the shell across the reeds and it rose, dripping with water.

Piggy grabbed it and held it in his hands and continued to talk."A conch! It is ever so expensive, I'd bet you'd have to pay pounds and pounds for one! And he had it on his garden wall, he did! My auntie-"

Ralph plucked the shell out of Piggy's hands and examined it, cream colored with hints of fading pink, covered in a delicate swirling pattern. Gently, he shook the sand from it.

"-mooed like a cow, and he also had some stones, and a colorful bird, a parrot if I can recall...But he didn't blow the white stones, or the parrot, obviously. An' he said-" Piggy paused to take a breath.

"Ralph! We can use this to call a meeting and find others-" Piggy stopped for a moment. It didn't take long for him to start again. "Ralph! Look! There's somebody!"

At that, Ralph looked up and waved toward the figure walking down the beach. Whoever it was appeared to see him, and started to walk towards him and Piggy. As the figure got closer, he realized that it was a girl. She stopped and stood before them, looking them over with dark eyes. The girl put her hands on her hips and squinted, as if trying to figure them out.

"You don't look like adults."

"We're not." Ralph said.

"I can see that now." She replied dryly.

"I'm pretty sure there aren't any adults around." Ralph added politely.

She turned towards Ralph. "And who are you, blondie?"

Looking slightly annoyed at her choice of words, Ralph spoke anyway. "I'm Ralph. And he's Piggy."

The brunette girl grinned broadly. "Piggy? Your parents named you that? They must not like you very much."

Ralph couldn't help but laugh at her remark.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" Piggy protested to Ralph. "And I live with my auntie." He said to the girl.

It took her a moment to speak, almost as if she was considering whether or not to tell them her name. "I'm Giselle...where did you get that?" Giselle pointed at the conch in Ralph's hand.

"Ralph found it!" Piggy beamed. Giselle, however, pointedly turned her back to Piggy, deciding that Ralph would be much more interesting to talk to.

Piggy cut in again. "We were going to have a meeting, remember? They will come if they hear us. Isn't that why you took the conch in the first place?"

"How did your friend blow the conch?" Ralph asked.

Pleased with recognition, Piggy told him. "He spat. My auntie wouldn't let me blow on the conch you know, on account of my asthma. Just blow here. You try, Ralph. You can call the others."

Ralph put it to his mouth and blew. There was no sound. "It didn't work."

"Oh really?" Giselle raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Well you try then." Ralph held it out it her.

She shook her head, nose wrinkling in disgust. "You put your mouth on that!" She exclaimed, as if that were the worst thing in the world.

"He kind of spat." Piggy repeated.

Ralph tried again, pushing air into the shell. A low, farting noise resulted. This amused both boys greatly, and Ralph continued to blow, pausing each time to laugh. Giselle just scowled. "Quit buggering around and just blow the thing!"

Though he didn't respond verbally to her, he took a deep breath and hit it with air from his diaphragm. That was when the conch finally sounded. It was a loud note, harsh and deep, seeming to echo through the whole island and bring birds from the treetops to the skies. Giselle let out a startled gasp.

Ralph took it from his lips and stared at the conch in surprise. "How's that?" He grinned at Giselle.

The girl just blinked in surprise. "...Do it again," she urged.

He lifted it to his lips again and blew.

* * *

Amelia wasn't sure how long she had been wandering about in the jungle, however she had a feeling it had been a long time. Her short blonde hair stuck to her forehead, and even though she had ditched her school sweater and was wearing nothing but a gray undershirt, it did little to ease her discomfort in the hot jungle. Despite all of this, it put no damper on her mood. _It's so pretty in here, I like it..._ She continued to walk, no, walk wasn't the right word, not quite. It was something more like a skip, and the occasional leap-and-twirl. She brushed past a tree, and let out a little yelp when something tugged at her skirt. _What is tha-_

"Oh!" Giggling, the girl sighed in relief. "It's just a creeper vine." Carefully she plucked it from her skirt and continued across the jungle, passing the long scar that marred the island. Amelia stopped for a moment. It was silent near the scar, as if nothing dared to make noise in the area.

That was when she heard the sound. It sounded as if some sort of instrument was being blown. "Perhaps it was an adult!" She exclaimed once the harsh sound had stopped. "Maybe they will take me home." Amelia said to herself, thinking aloud as she often did. The sound started up again and so Amelia followed it.

It didn't take long for her to find her way onto the beach, and even less time for her to spot the granite platform and the three people who appeared to be standing upon it. As she approached the platform, she waved to them. "Hello! Were you the ones who made those noises?" Amelia inquired. Without waiting for an answer she hoisted herself up onto the platform. Taking note of the conch that the fair-haired one had, she blinked at it. What an interesting color, that shell. _I bet it cost a lot of money._ "Where'd you buy that shell? I want one too!"

"What's your name?" The fair haired boy asked.

Before she could answer, the dark haired girl spoke. "Can I call you shrimp?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Amelia questioned.

"You're short!" The girl answered.

"Okay, you can do that. But my name's Amelia!"

The fair haired boy spoke again. "Um, well okay. I'm Ralph, that's Giselle-" He pointed to the dark-haired girl. "And this is Pi-"

"We're going to have a meeting soon." A fat boy cut in.

She brightened at this. "Oh, a meeting? I like meetings!"

The dark haired girl who stood next to Ralph rolled her eyes. "It's not that exciting."

"Oh, but it is!" Amelia protested.

More began to pour out of the jungle, boys and girls making their way towards the platform. Two small children stood before them, little girls with curled hair so blond it was almost white. They couldn't have been more than eight years old. There however was one difference between them, one had blue eyes like chips of ice, the other, pale green. Piggy helped them up to the platform.

"Aww, how cute." She gushed when she saw the two. "What are your names?" Amelia grinned at the small girls.

"None of your business!" The blue eyed girl yelped. Her words came out slightly garbled and hard to understand, but fierce for one so small.

Not well versed with littlun-speak, she was confused. "Nonyerbusiness? I've never heard that name before."

The green eyed girl replied, much easier to understand than her blue-eyed counterpart. "That's not her name! She said, "none o' your business!" But her real name is Ivy, and I'm Winnie." Her lips spread into a smirk, eyes glistening cheerfully.

The blue-eyed one, Ivy, hit the other girl atop of her head. "Stupid! Don't tell _them _that!"

Winnie yelped and rubbed her head. "Hey!"

"Alright, none o' yer business and Winnie, sit down. We're gonna have a meeting." Giselle instructed, and pointed.

"I'm not a doggie! Don't tell me sit down-" Ivy started, but Winnie pushed down on her twin sister's head, pulling her down to sit with her.

Ralph continued to the blow the conch, cutting off their argument.

Others made it to the platform, and once observing the two twin girls, who sat somewhat obediently before the one with the conch, they did the same. Amelia watched as Piggy weaved across the crowd, taking names and asking for ages. The others were compliant, cooperating just as they would have if it were a man with a megaphone who had called them all here. Most of the boys were half-naked, trailing their shirts behind them or carrying their clothes. Most of the girls kept their sweaters or school jackets on. The few who did take them off had them tied around their waists or neck, like a cape. She giggled to herself. _What's wrong with them? Aren't they hot with those on?_

Amelia had grown tired of standing near Ralph and his two companions, so she retreated under a palm tree and sat there, eagerly waiting for the meeting to commence. While she sat there, she observed the others. There was of course, Ralph, the boy with hair that was even more fair than her own, he seemed like he knew what he was doing. Then there was the plump boy who never gave a name, and Giselle, and even though Amelia had only known her for a short amount of time, she had come to the conclusion that seemed alright, even if she never seemed to smile much. _I wonder why she's so cross...I heard if you frowned too much your face would freeze into that expression...At least that's what my grandma told me.  
_

There were others too, as she looked at the mass of children and teenagers in numerous school outfits, hair of all colors, fair, chestnut, dark, dirty blondes, and even the occasional red hair. _I like red hair, it's such an interesting color for hair, like apples, the red kind...But so is fair hair, I like that too...it is so shiny like gold. And then dark hair is so..._Her train of thought derailed, and she snapped back to reality when she saw the dark thing heading towards the platform. _What is that? Oh, haha, it's people!_

A dark mass was descending down the beach, it appeared to be a group of mostly boys. There were girls there as well she noticed after careful analysis, every one of them wore dark cloaks and square-shaped caps with sliver badges fastened to the front. The group of people looked miserable, having to march on in such dark attire.

At the head was a tall boy, who seemed to be leading him. The first thing Amelia noticed was that his badge was in fact, not silver, but gold. He shouted an order at them and the party stopped, gasping for breath. The tall boy who she assumed to be the leader launched himself up onto the platform and faced Ralph.

"Where's the man with the trumpet?"

_He must be blind or something, that's not a trumpet._ Ralph answered him. "There isn't one, only me."

Coming closer, the tall boy came closer and peered at Ralph. A lock of red hair fell in his face. Oh, he has red hair! But he looks so scary, glaring like that. Apparently, he didn't like what he saw of Ralph and turned around, black cloak swishing. "There isn't a ship? Or a man?" He seemed frustrated, almost ready to turn to anger.

"Do you see a ship around here?" Giselle replied dryly, clearly not intimidated by his presence. The tall red-head ignored her snide remark, not even bothering to turn around and acknowledge her.

Despite the fact he had turned around, Ralph replied anyway. "Nope, but we're having a meeting, come join."

The group he commanded seemed to squirm, some breaking ranks, scattering the lines. "Choir! Stand still!" He barked at them.

Reluctantly, they obeyed, however some offered up soft protests. "Please...Merridew, can't we...?"

At that, one of the boys flopped into the sand, shattering the line. A girl with dishwater blonde hair stepped forward, almost as tall as the one named Merridew, but not quite. She pointed at two girls. "You two, take him and put him..." She turned to scan the platform and surrounding area, and Amelia blinked in surprise when she pointed in her direction. "Over there." She said finally. Though she wore a silver badge on her hat like the rest, apparently this girl held some kind of influence within the choir. The two girls scrambled to complete the task the other one assigned them.

Merridew looked displeased at her show of authority, but as soon as she had given the command, the blonde melted back into the crowd and he let it go. Amelia watched with interest as the girls came close and dragged the unconscious boy over, leaning him against the trunk of the tree.

"Hello," she whispered at the girls.

However, the two girls said nothing, and abandoning the boy, hurried back to their spot within the choir and obeyed when Merridew finally said, "Sit down." Directing his gaze slightly to the two girls, he added. "And let him alone. He's always throwing faints, you remember. He did in Gib and Addis, and at matins over the precentor." The choir sniggered at this, perching like dark birds and staring at Ralph with interest. Piggy didn't dare ask for names from them, their dark uniform and the size of the group put him off, not to mention the authority Merridew seemed to command over the choir. He ducked to the other side of Ralph, but Giselle stood straight up beside Ralph and glared at the choir harshly, as if daring them to do anything drastic.

The others continued to converse on what they should do now, but Amelia lost interest in them and stared at the boy who had fainted. He was skinny, most of his face hidden behind a dark mop of hair. Without thinking, Amelia unfastened the cloak and removed it from him, gently laying it down near him. She tried to remain discreet about it, remembering the one named Merridew who refused to let the others take their cloaks off. Thankfully they were too busy discussing what to do to bother with her. Maybe with that gone he will feel better. She held her arm up to his own, as if to compare her own skin to his tanned arms._ I am so pale._ She decided, and by then he began to stir.

"Hi!" Amelia chirped.

Still seemingly disoriented, the boy answered softly. "Hello..."

"How do you feel?"

"...Alright."

Because she often spoke the first thing on her mind, and her mind was also often wandering randomly, the next thing she said to him, "You're cute." She decided.

He stuttered. "I-uh..." The boy struggled to find an adequate response, but he was spared of impending awkwardness, for she had already lost interest and turned her attention back to the meeting.

They were asking for names. When it came her turn, she told them, and the boy next to her was named Simon.

Then Merridew, or Jack, now that he had given his first name, spoke. "Now we have to decide about being rescued."

They all opened their mouths at once, making it hard for Amelia to understand any of it, except for one of the young boys, Henry, whining about wanting to go home.

"Shut up already." Giselle raised her voice.

Once they quieted, Ralph continued and lifted the conch. "I think that we need a chief to decide things."

The others echoed. "A chief! A chief!"

"I ought to be the chief," said Jack, rather arrogantly.

"Why you?" Giselle quipped, brushing strands of dark hair from her face.

"Because I'm chapter chorister and head boy."

"Oh, how fascinating." Giselle remarked sarcastically.

"I want to be a chief!" Amelia yelped. The choir didn't look too pleased with this, especially the dishwater blonde before, now that Amelia had spotted her again in the crowd, sneering.

"No." Jack said.

"Why not?"

"You're a girl. A girl can't be chief."

The crowd erupted into more chatter at that.

"Well, I-" Jack hesitated.

Roger spoke up. "Have a vote."

"Let's have a vote."

"Yes!"

"Vote for chief!"

"Let's do that!"

_Oh, a vote! That will be interesting..._

"How about him, with the shell?" A voice called out.

Taking one look at him, and at the conch in his hands, she found herself agreeing. _He looks like he'd be a better leader than I would be._ And with that thought, all her ideas of becoming the chief herself went out the window.

The vote began. "Who wants Jack for chief?"

She watched as the choir raised their hands, some did it eagerly, others grudgingly, as if they were obligated to vote for the tall red-headed boy.

"Okay, now who wants me?" Hands all around shot up into the air, and Amelia herself raised her hand. _They forgot to ask who wanted me for chief! But that's okay anyway, I don't really want to anymore._

Piggy was the only one who didn't seem to want to vote, however he grudgingly raised his hand for Ralph, who counted.

"I'm chief then!" The crowd applauded, the choir included. Needless to say, Jack wasn't pleased. Ralph, apparently wanting to offer him something to make amends, spoke.

"The choir belongs to you, of course."

"They could be the army-"

"Or hunters!"

"Jack is in charge of the choir." Ralph said, with an air of finality. He glanced at Jack. "What do you want them to be?"

"Hunters."

"Alright choir, take off your togs." Jack instructed. They happily complied and shed their cloaks, piling them up in a pile in the grass.

Ralph smiled and held up the conch, waiting for silence.

* * *

"And so we've got to decide if this is an island or not. Three of us will go on the expedition." Ralph finished. "I'll go, and Jack-"

Giselle watched with a sort of detached interest, sitting down on one of the trunks, waiting for Ralph to choose another person.

"-Simon." Ralph decided. Simon stood up and nodded at Ralph.

"I'll go." Giselle looked up to see a tall blonde girl, picking her way through the crowd. Maria, that was her name. She stood up straight, as if daring anyone to argue with her, or claim she could not come.

"We already have-" Ralph began.

Piggy stirred. "I'll come."

"You'd be no good on a job like this." Ralph said.

Maria pounced on this opportunity with a wicked grin to further her case. "I'd be much better than he would!" _Smart. Now they'll have to choose between her and Piggy-and everybody knows who they'll take._

Ralph, remembering that the girl obtained some ascendancy within the choir that almost rivaled Jack's authority, felt the need to offer her something as well. "You can come then."

Maria's grin grew even wider.

Piggy looked distraught. "But I-"

"We don't want you." Jack said, flatly. "We have enough."

His eyes flashed behind the thin wall of his glasses. "I was with him when he found the conch. I was with him before anyone else was."

_Liar. I was there too..._Well, not liked she cared anyway. She had better things to do than to go traipsing through the jungle with them and didn't want to go exploring. Well, maybe on second thought it would be exciting but they didn't need to know that.

"Giselle was there with us too, you don't see her complaining." Ralph countered.

At that Giselle stood up, wiping back the dark hair that was always falling in her face.

"Mm...I wouldn't mind if another girl came with us..." Maria started. _Now they're really pushing the rules...Now's my chance! Not like it matters if they won't let me come, but still._

Ralph shrugged. "One more then."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come." She kept what little excitement she felt well-hidden behind her monotone voice.

Piggy gaped slightly. He was the only one who was with Ralph from the start who wasn't going on the expedition now.

After that was decided, the others dispersed, and Giselle got up to follow the ones chosen for the expedition.

They fell into step, Simon having to shuffle every now and then to catch up with the other, taller members. She felt strangely in sync, walking like that. Piggy lingered, clearly not willing to give up. _I am getting sick of this-_

Ralph answered her, clearly wanting to fix the problem.

"Look."

Jack, Simon, and Maria kept walking, pretending not to notice anything. But they weren't fooling her, she knew they were listening. Letting out an audible sigh she turned around, feeling somewhat responsible for this as well. If the other three noticed when she did, they did not show it.

"You can't come."

She turned around just in time to see his humiliated face and quickly decided to rub salt in his emotional wounds and added, "Go back to the others, we don't need you."

"You told em', after I said not to." He glared accusingly at them.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ralph asked. She wanted to know the same thing.

"About being called Piggy. I said I didn't care as long as they didn't call me Piggy, an' you went right out and-"

"You didn't tell me anything!" Giselle insisted.

He turned on her. "You were there too! You were the first one he told, an' you knew too, that I didn't want to be called that."

She was about to respond but Ralph signaled at her to be quiet, because he saw with understanding that he was hurt and crushed. Giselle saw the same, but she simply didn't care.

"Better Piggy than Fatty." He said it with the directness of genuine leadership, and finally uttered something that sounded somewhat apologetic. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. Now go back Piggy, and take names. That's your job. So long." As Ralph turned and raced after the other two, Giselle stood, staring at the rejected boy for a moment, not really sympathetic but not fully disdainful either. Then she turned heel and ran, kicking up sand as she went.

* * *

The afternoon was slowly turning to evening. Cleverly hidden within the foliage of the jungle, leaned up against a tree trunk, there was a girl. Her chestnut brown hair curled around her forehead and she slept peacefully...as peacefully as one could when on the uncomfortable jungle floor. Luckily for the girl, she was a heavy sleeper. Not even the loudest of sounds could wake her, she would arise on her own time. She had slept for hours, the oppressive heat of the jungle lulled her into a lazy state, and eventually, she found herself a place and settled down, trying to forget the unfortunate circumstances. However, while she slept her mind refused to let them go, and so she dreamed.

_"I will see you after everything calms down, I promise. They'll bring you back, and then maybe once the war is over, we can go back to our home." The older girl, her sister, the suitcase to her. "Remember the English phrases I taught you?"_

_The younger girl was nervous, eyes darting back and forth in the busy airport. Once she heard the question her older sister had asked, she looked up and grinned. _"Yes."_ Though it was only one word, it felt foreign and strange on her tongue, though she had practiced the word and others over numerous times. Her knowledge of English was still very basic._

_After all, they had moved because of the war not too long ago, thinking England was safe. That, and the fact that the girl's older sister, Franciska was fluent in the language. She however, only knew one language and that was Hungarian. This left her in a very precarious position, for her eldest sister was too old to get on the plane meant for mostly children and teenagers, she had no one to translate for her, only a small book containing useful phrases...and swear words, but she had already picked up enough of those over the years, in both English and Hungarian._

_"Good. We will be safe where we are going, and so will you. But be careful just in case, you never know what may happen." Franciska hugged her quickly. "Goodbye, Erzsébet."_

_Taking a deep breath, the girl nodded and turned, heading to the plane. She turned back for a final farewell, but her older sister had disappeared in the sea of frantic people. For the first time her life, though she was surrounded by people in the busy airport, she felt completely and totally alone._

Erzsébet awoke with a start. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was the leaves of the tall tree she leaned upon, the sun shining down on her, the green leaves giving her a thin cover from the wrath of the sun. Vision blurred from the effects of sleep, she stumbled to her feet uncertainly, clinging to the tree trunk as she tried to find her balance. After a moment of absentmindedly clinging to the trunk, she let go of it and stumbled through the undergrowth. Soon she found herself standing at the edge of a small, clear pool. Erzsébet got on her knees, and gazed down at her reflection in the water. Though it shouldn't come as a surprise, she looked rather...terrible. Normally her wavy hair was glossy and smooth, now it was not so much. The rest of her body and outfit had been smeared with dirt. Gently picking a leaf out of her distraught hair, she lay at the edge of the pool and allowed her hair to float in it, the dirt draining away.

It was then that she realized that she was probably tainting water that could be used for drinking. _No, I would need to start a fire and boil the water first, that's what my sister told me._ Franciska was always giving her knowledge like that, random things that she claimed could one day "save her life." Erzsébet always thought it was rather ridiculous, the things Franciska said, but now her random tips of survival might come in handy. _Will I ever see her again?_ It just now dawned upon her, once she had awoken from her slumber, that she was alone in the wild. She was all alone, and the thing she deemed most important was to wash her miserable hair.

With that she scrambled to her feet, holding her dripping hair with one hand, ready to prioritize better. She took one look around at the immense forest, the trees that blocked out most of the sunlight and the looming mountain, and suddenly felt a constricting feeling in her chest, and flopped back down to the pool. _Calm down, calm down._

...The silence was frightening. The heat was oppressive. The solitude was unbearable. _Calm...down..._

_"I'm all alone!"_ She wailed._ "I'm going to die alone in here! I'll never see anyone again!"_

Now that she had freed the insanity inside of her body that beat her insides like a caged bird, she gently put her hands in the water. It cooled both her skin and mind. Take deep breaths. Yes.

_"In. Out. In. Out."_ Erzsébet continued this, washing her face and arms, busying herself with something while she waited for her breathing to return to a normal rate.

Though the pool was clouded now with the mud, she could still see her reflection. _"There now. There was no need to panic, now was there?"_ Talking to herself out loud would keep her sane until she found someone else to talk to. _"There were others too, in that plane. Maybe they can't speak Hungarian, but they are people all the same. I just have to find them."_

She could be just as practical as her older sister. _I just won't get as paranoid, and end up like her, always worrying about something or other._

That was when she saw the dark thing hurtling towards her. The fear hit her again, this time prompting her to move. And move, she did.

Jolting upwards she ran so fast it felt as if she was gliding. She could feel the grass biting at her ankles as she crashed through the undergrowth, screaming the whole way. Her ankle promptly gave out and she fell to the ground. The large thing finally tumbled to the floor, she could tell that it had probably caused destruction when it fell. She heard the crash, felt the vibration of the island and then things grew still again.

The panic inside of her began to grow once more, but she forced herself to her feet to go and investigate. When she made it back to the pool, she gasped at the big boulder that lay there. Now she had one thing to decide, and that was if the boulder had fallen naturally, or if someone had pushed it down. One thing was obvious though, it clearly isn't safe here anymore. Calmed by her somewhat rational inner thoughts, she left the little pool without a second thought.

* * *

To be almost to the top of the mountain, was an exhilarating feeling for her. To be up so high, like the ruler of the world._ Maybe I didn't get a chance to vie for chief, but it doesn't matter._ Merridew's the head boy and head chorister, but she was the head girl and had just as much authority as any of them. _The choir knows, and I'll make sure the rest of them know it too._

Giselle was next to her, and an idea came to her. _I don't care if it isn't lady-like._ "Race to the top?" She inquired playfully, grinning, still happy over their earlier victory of sending the boulder down the mountain.

The dark haired girl looked back with a blank look on her face, before it contorted to a sly smile. Quickly, she began to scale the mountain. It. Is. On. She scrambled to the top, ignoring the shouts of the other three boys asking them what they were up to. They reached the hollowed out top of the mountain at exactly the same time. Maria gasped for breath, her competitive side had been unleashed during the small race. "I won."

"No, I won." The brunette girl protested.

Slightly annoyed, she glared. "I got here first!"

A new voice broke in. "You got there at exactly the same time." Ralph, who had finally caught up to them, hoisted himself up.

"Whatever." Maria continued to mumble to herself softly.

* * *

They had long since left the mountain, and the sound of pounding hooves drew Maria out of her deep thoughts, and she moved with the others as they sped up to see what was making the noise. They found a piglet tangled up in creepers, the thorns biting at the soft flesh, drawing blood. It squealed, too intent on trying to escape to notice them sneaking up on it.

Maria found it to be cute, perhaps not the piglet itself, but the complete and utter helplessness it displayed. Watching them surround it, the screaming grew desperate. _I could help it...If I wanted to._

"Wait." She held out her hand just as he was going to bring the knife down upon the pig. It was then that the four surrounding the piglet realized, what would happen if he were the bring the knife down. It escaped in that moment.

Realizing he still held the knife, Jack quickly placed it in the sheath, and the four of them laughed.

Maria stood behind however, with a thoughtful expression etched upon her face._ Do I detect a hint of nervousness in their voices? Embarrassment perhaps? I believe it is..._

"I was choosing a place," said Jack. "I was looking for the right place to stab him."

"You should stick a pig!" Ralph declared. "They always talk about sticking a pig."

"You cut a throat to let the blood out first, otherwise you can't eat the meat." Jack said.

She took the opportunity to speak. "Then why didn't you...?" Maria trailed off. _I know why, you coward. You're afraid of the blood. It needed to be done and you couldn't do it._

"I was going to," Jack had walked ahead of them now, his face not visible. "I was choosing a place. Next time-!" As if any would dare contradict him. _What have I done? _

Maria watched, green eyes flashing with pleasure at the way he took the knife and slammed it into the trunk of the tree. To see the look on his face, whatever it was, was even more satisfying than a stuck piglet. It was then that she noticed a pair of dark eyes, staring at her accusingly. Giselle. _Her again..._

She smiled at the other girl, sickeningly sweet, hoping that would be enough to get those dark eyes off of her. It always worked back home...

And it worked this time too.

* * *

**So, have you lasted this long? If you're actually liking it, then continue on! There's still 11 more chapters where this one came from. *Urges you on as if you were a scared puppy about to do something scary for the first time.*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly enough, I don't think I have as much to say about this chapter. And Giselle is a total Tsundere. XD (At least, that was how I tried to portray her, not sure if I got it right. Also, look that up on TvTropes if you don't know what a Tsundere is. That site is amazing and I may or may not reference it often during these notes.)  
**

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

Ralph cleared his throat, surveying the crowd. "Well then." He began uneasily.

Giselle yawned as the others began to swarm the platform, sitting comfortably, taking her place beside Ralph, who stood. Piggy also flanked Ralph, sitting near and offering no help. Ralph instead looked to her for a brief moment and she gave him the standard shrug, the gesture clearly stating, _deal with it yourself._

At her rejection, he then realized that he knew everything he was going to say. He spoke. "We're on an island. We've been to the top of the mountain and we've seen water all around. No houses, no boats, no people. We're on an uninhabited island with nobody else on it." The mention of the top of the mountain reminded her of her race to the top with Maria. And the look on her face, as she watched that pig screaming for help. _I wonder what that was all about._

Jack broke in. "You need an army for hunting, hunting pigs."

"Yes. There are pigs on the island."

"There was squealing-"

"It broke away-"

"Before I could kill it-but-next time!" Giselle could only scoff silently at Jack's attitude, at how serious he looked, but she decided to hold her tongue for the same reason.

Once the meeting settled Ralph continued. "So you see, we need hunters to get us meat. And another thing-"_ And another thing, and another thing, and another thing._ That was all she heard after a while, and she allowed her mind to wander. Eventually, she found her eyes resting upon Ralph, taking in his figure and the blond hair that fell in his eyes slightly._ Ralph's rather good looking I suppose._ She then promptly mentally slapped herself. _Don't be stupid. What good does thinking about useless stuff like that do?_

It was then she noticed the small boy in the crowd, watched as the others poked and prodded at him, trying to force him forward when he clearly did not want to go. The first thing that caught her eye about him was the mulberry colored birthmark, right on the side of his face. He stood now, lip quivering as he muttered. Giselle could tell he was about to cry, and she watched with interest. The other boys pushed him towards Ralph.

"All right, come on then." Ralph said.

The small boy glanced around in panic.

"Spit it out kid." She offered dryly.

Ralph scowled at her.

She offered him a smirk.

The small boy held out his hands, yearning for the conch, and snatched his hands back when they began to laugh.

"Give him the conch!" Piggy shouted. "Let him have it." The laughter had hindered the small boy speechless, so Piggy kneeled down and interpreted for the rest of them.

"He wants to know what you're going to do about the snake-thing." Piggy reported.

The snake thing? She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What snake-thing?"

"Now he says it's a beastie."

"Beastie?"

"A snake-thing. Ever so big. He saw it."

"Where?"

"In the woods."

It had grown darker, leaving the numerous objects in the forest open to interpretation now that it was harder to see what they truly were. Trees, rocks, vines, could easily turn into ominous things at first glance. Only the light of day could bring them back to reality. A collective shudder rippled through the group.

"You couldn't have a beastie on an island this size." Ralph explained to the wide-eyed child. "You only get them in big countries, like Africa or India."

She resisted the urge to add, _'Africa isn't a country, it's a continent.'_

The crowd chattered, mostly protests from unconvinced littluns and the older ones insistence that there was in fact, no beast. Giselle had heard enough and stood, reaching for the conch. Jack snatched it before she could get to it and she sneered at him, but deciding to stay true to the 'no conch, no say' rule, she would wait.

"Ralph's right of course, there isn't a snake-thing. But if there was, we would hunt it and kill it. We're going to hunt pigs and get meat for everybody. And we'll look for the snake too-"

She noticed the defeated look on Ralph's face and glared at him. _What are you just standing there for with that kicked dog expression? Speak or I'll do it for you._

Apparently he got the gist of her message. "There isn't a beast."

He tried again, this time with a sort of force behind his words. "I'm telling you, there isn't a beast!" With that, he lifted the conch. "Now we come to the most important thing. I've been thinking. I was thinking while we were climbing the mountain." He flashed a grin at the other three, Maria, Simon, and Jack. "And on the beach just now. This is what I thought. We want to have fun, and we want to be rescued."

* * *

Erzsébet had been watching them, safely hidden within the jungle. They seemed to be conducting a meeting on that platform. She could barely understand a word of what they were saying, but it looked important, whatever it was. The deep sound of what she now realized was the conch had drawn her here, and she was pleased with what she saw. There were little children there, young ones, and girls too, like herself. In fact, she almost wanted to go up to them and introduce herself, but that could very well end badly if the civilized way they seemed to conduct themselves turned out to be just a facade, for whatever reason. After all, she was an outsider in more ways then one. They were sure to question her, and she knew she probably wouldn't be able to understand half of it. She resisted the urge to made herself noticed by them. _Keep your head. I know you want to, go but you must find out a little bit more about them._ She recognized a lot of them from the plane, however.

As a red-haired boy got up and started shouting things and waving his hands wildly, indicating movement she felt a jolt of fear and prepared to turn and run. However, they weren't even headed in her direction, and she watched with interest as they made their way to where they were going. They sure seemed like they were in a hurry. The fat boy was grumbling to himself, and soon he too went after them, cradling a shell in his arms. _They appear to be going to the mountain..._

Not willing to stick around the deserted platform and surrounding area, she left, hoping to follow the group at a safe distance.  
There were littluns scattered around, that was the first thing she noticed when she made it to the mountain. She stayed within the thick leaves of a jungle plant, watching them play. They were interesting to watch, running about on unsteady legs, wrestling in the dirt with one another, screaming out a language she could barely understand. Somehow, it felt safe to approach them. She rose from the bush, slowly as if not to startle them. They did not notice her at first, too busy with their own concerns. Slowly, however, a young boy began to make his way towards her. On his face was a mulberry colored birthmark. Erzsébet raised a hand cautiously.

The chances of him being Hungarian were rather slim. She tried to contact him in her own language anyway. _"Hello. How are you?"_

He gave her a blank look, and that was all she needed to know. _Alright, apparently he isn't...at least it was worth a try._

Instead he pointed behind her. She turned to look, and at first was unsure what the little boy was pointing at. Then she saw it. The thick, juicy fruit hanging from the trees, so sickeningly ripe they looked as if they would fall with one simple shake of the tree.

"Are you hungry, little one?" She asked sweetly, making sure to put emphasis on the fruit as she pointed so he could perhaps understand by body language rather than words.

He nodded, understanding what she was trying to convey. With that, she delivered a swift kick to the tree and the fruit came raining down. The littlun let out a thrilled squeal and she grinned happily to see the fruit had gained the other children's attention and they came to her, kneeling to pick up the fruit to eat.

"Good?" An English word.

They nodded absentmindedly, too occupied with the fruit to bother responding.

Then the sky lit up brightly, and the littluns scattered, screaming. The red hot blaze came quickly, unexpected, eating up the trees. _Fire!_

"_This way children, please don't be afraid! Please, come this way!"_ She begged, waving them over her way, but they weren't listening, too blinded by the smoke and their own fear to notice her. _"Please!?"_ No results. They were running straight into the fire. _"No, no, no! Please come back!"_ It was pointless, the fire was growing, and the adrenaline began to pump through her veins, screaming at her to leave. A frightening crackle sounded through the air as another tree caught fire.

She had no choice but to take off into the woods, leaving the fire to blaze on, trying to block out the pained, frightened screams of the littluns as their flesh burned. _They didn't know where to go, they didn't understand me. It isn't my fault. I tried. I tried to save them._ She allowed these thoughts to run through her head, trying to justify her abandonment of the children. However the unsettling feeling remained. She ran, and ran through the jungle, falling all over herself trying to get away from the smoke and fire. Her lungs were burning, crying for clean air and all she could do was keep going.

Her legs gave out shortly and she fell to the ground, to the darkness, the breath knocked out of her. She had gone unconscious, only for a moment. When she rose, she stood and watched. The fire crackled in the distance, and she watched in awe. _How far did I run?_ Her throat was too dry. _Water, I need water._ That was the only thought on her mind and she got up to search for it, figuring she was now safe from the fire.

She found another pool of water, this time much bigger than the first one from earlier. She had no time to ponder the consequences, of what would happen if it was dirty water, it looked clean, and it was _water_ and that was all that mattered to her aching limbs and dry throat. Scooping it out with her hands she drank ravenously, gulping down the cool liquid. It was then she realized how hungry she was, and her only option was to drink herself full and so she did. There was no fruit to eat, and that thought gave her a painful reminder of the poor littluns, happily eating without a care in the world, until the fire came out of nowhere. A weak, raspy voice could be heard. Erzsébet didn't know who it belonged to, but she could recognize the desperation in the tone. Her failure to save the littluns she had encountered prompted her to seek out this person and aid them.

_"Keep talking so I can find you."_

The voice answered her, and she felt a spark of hope at the voice made her even more determined to find the owner of it. A female littlun tumbled from the bushes, and subsequently erupted into a fit of frantic coughing. At once she gathered the small, dirty child in her arms and carried her back to the pool. First she cupped her hands and caught water, giving it to the child to drink, and then worked on washing the soot off her.

Figuring she could try for a conversation with the child now, she spoke. "Vhat-What name you have?" Stuttering, she sighed to herself, just knowing she probably hadn't structured that sentence properly at all.

"Catherine." The child answered, coughing weakly. _Well, she understood at least._ The littlun looked up at her, staring with bright blue eyes. "You sound funny. What's your name?"

_I believe she asked me for mine...Either way._ "I am Erzsébet."

"Erzsébet." Catherine repeated. The little red-head girl yawned. Then it dawned upon her, that she would have to get this child back to where it came from, back to those others who were having the meeting on the platform near the beach. It would be stupid to try and take care of the girl, they would probably be out looking for her anyway. She was most likely of them, because Erzsébet hadn't found any other groups while traveling the jungle.

_"I'm taking you back to those people I saw earlier, the ones who went to the mountain. Let's go."_ Urging Catherine to her feet, she gripped the littlun's hand and began to lead her to the beach where she had first saw the others, hoping they were still busy at the mountain doing whatever it was they were doing there. In fact, she bet they were the ones who had started the fire in the first place, figuring she could get in and out real quick. _Just drop her off at the platform you saw them gathering around, and then make a run for it. Easy._

She had been walking for a while now, and eventually found her way back to the place where she had been observing them, this time without the sound of the conch, which was what led her to them in the first place. It was deserted as far as she could tell, so now she took the time to act. Swiftly so she would not get caught, she picked up Catherine who was soon to fall asleep, and ran across the sand, hoping to make it to the platform. When she got there she quickly placed the drowsy child upon it.

"Good-bye!" She waved.

The girl let out a weak protest and then clung to her arm.

_"...Please let go. I-I have to go now."_ She was never good at denying young children. Until now, that is. When she heard a rustle in the bushes, she tore herself from the littlun's feeble grasp and darted down the beach in panic, not daring to head straight into the woods. It would be a fatal mistake, she'd run right into them. She listened to the rhythmic pounding of her feet as she ran through the sand, and that was when she realized, someone was chasing her.

Figuring she had run far enough away to not run into anyone else, she took a sharp turn and veered into the jungle. Whoever was chasing her was persistent, and to her dismay she could still hear footsteps behind her. A frightened yelp slipped from her lips as she felt something clamp down on her arm, jerking her around until she was facing her pursuer, a boy with dark hair falling into his eyes. They stood there, staring at one another, she wasn't sure for how long but the glint in his gray eyes was unsettling.

The intense look in his eyes prompted her to speak. _"Let me go, I didn't do anything please I'm sorry I won't bother you anymore I was just dropping off the girl I found I don't mean any harm I'll stay away please please, I beg of you let me go!"_ Words came rushing out of her, with only a few words of it being English. He looked taken aback for a moment, but then he grabbed her wrists and she felt the air being knocked out of her as he slammed her against a tree.  
Gasping for breath, she looked at him again, and she cursed herself for shaking like she was. _I shouldn't show fear...Yet I can't help it._ Vainly she tried to shop the shivers that racked her body, and could not. "Let go?" It came out sounding like a question.

Fingers found its way to the left side of her face and she gasped, flinching at the cool touch as he cupped her face. By doing so, he left one of her hands free and she briefly contemplated hitting him, but she had a feeling that would only make him mad and he looked like a person one certainly did not want to anger. Murmuring something in his own language, he peeled his hand from her face and she felt fingers coiling around her still wrist once more.  
He said one word to her. "Roger."

Having a feeling it was his name he had just given her, she felt compelled to do the same. Almost shyly, she looked away as she revealed her name to him, instead focusing her gaze on the ground. "Erzsébet."

Glancing up just to catch him nod, he let go of her and promptly turned and ran off, leaving her confused and most of all, frightened at his abrupt leave. _Will he be back?_ Deciding almost immediately that she certainly didn't want to stick around to find out, she fled, deeper into the jungle, unsure of where she was going, all she knew was that if the rest of his people were anything like him, she wanted nothing to do with them, and vowed to stay away.

* * *

**Okay here's something only half-related. Anyone willing to do a South Park/LotF crossover, or a Hetalia/LotF crossover, I'll love you forever. (Hetalia one with genderbends, mayhaps? They are a guilty pleasure, I can't help but love Fem!Italies and Fem!Prussia. XD)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Giselle's negativity never ceases to amuse me...It's kind of a defensive mechanism I guess you could say. If you don't want to be disappointed, don't expect anything from people. xD I just give you random things about these characters whenever I feel like it.  
**

**_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all. (Yes, I'll post one each chapter.)  
_**

* * *

"Today we're going to start building shelters." Ralph announced to Giselle, who sat on the edge of the platform, swinging her legs back and forth. The others were out and about, eating fruit, building castles in the sand, and just generally running about doing nothing in particular.

"Are you sure they'll listen?" She asked absentmindedly, staring at the sky, thinking. _It'll be just like home, ask someone to do something, count on them to do it, and they'll let you down. I expect it would be the same here, same as any place._

"What do you mean?" Ralph took a seat next to her, their hands accidentally brushing. She drew her own away quickly, glaring at him. "...Sorry."

She continued. "Give it not even five minutes and most of them will get sick of hard work and go run off to play or hunt."

"How do you know?"

Sighing heavily, she replied. "People are like that."

"You're just being negative. They'll do fine, you'll see. We have to build shelters."

She just scoffed in return.

Ralph asked her another question.

"You think they'll ever actually kill-uh, catch a pig?"

"No. They're just idiots with sharp sticks, running around like it means something. We don't _need_ meat, they'll just use it as an excuse not to work or something stupid like that."

* * *

Amelia giggled to herself as she walked down the beach, sometimes skipping and kicking up sand. Despite the unfortunate events of last night, she still had enough to be happy about. One of the littluns, Catherine, came back last night, mumbling something about a 'girl who spoke funny.' She didn't know what that meant, but the little girl also said that Roger saw this 'funny talking girl' too, yet Roger denied this. But it didn't matter how Catherine got back, what matters is that she did and was safe and sound.

Soon she found herself standing in front of a strange looking hut-thing, standing on unsteady legs, Ralph and Simon working on it. Giselle was sitting on a rock near by, watching them work with a bored expression. _Maybe it's one of those shelter things Ralph was talking about! It sure looks like it...But it doesn't look quite right._

"Is that a shelter?" She inquired innocently to Ralph.

"...Yes." He answered.

"It looks funny. Do you need help building it?"

Ralph sighed. "That would be nice, yes."

Good, they want me to help! "Okay!"

Amelia helped build for a bit, and they had done a pretty good job so far.

"Just...Hold here and don't let go." Ralph instructed, gesturing to a wooden branch and she snatched it.

"Got any water?" She heard the voice and forgetting her current job, she dropped the branch and turned around to see who it was. The leaves of the roof came fluttering down and Ralph let out an irritable sigh.

"Sorry!"

"Stupid git!" Giselle called to her.

Amelia was never one to take insults well, and though she supposed she deserved it, it still hurt.

"At least she's trying to help." Simon piped up.

_He's nice._ She smiled softly at Simon.

"Well, I built one!" Giselle argued.

"Yeah, a little one." Ralph cut in.

"Got any water?" Jack repeated, and Amelia could tell he was annoyed, having to ask a second time. "I'm thirsty."

Ralph who had been too busy with the shelter and arguing with Giselle to notice him at first, turned around and spoke. "Oh, there should be some water left, by the tree." Ralph sat, and when Jack came back, he gestured to the huts. "We've been working for days now, and look!" He gestured towards the weak huts.

"T-They look alright..." She tried to assure Ralph. _...Oh, that didn't sound sincere at all!_

"No they don't. Don't believe her." Giselle interjected dryly.

"And they keep running off!" Ralph said. "You remember the meeting, everyone said they would work hard until they were finished."

"Except me and my hunters-"

"Oh, you and your hunters, Merridew, you've been running around out there and you haven't caught a single thing!" Giselle sneered.

"What are you trying to say!?" He growled.

_Oh no..._

"Except the hunters. Well, the littluns are-" Ralph searched for the right word.

Giselle gave it to him. "Hopeless?" With that, she got up and left.

"They're hopeless, yes. The older ones aren't much better. You see? All day I've been working with Simon and Amelia only just started helping. Nobody else. They're off swimming, eating, or playing."

Amelia watched the exchange between Ralph and Jack, listening as they went back and forth.

They raised their voices, getting louder and angrier. Suddenly, Jack shouted. "Are you accusing-?"

"Don't fight!" Letting out a yelp, she soon found herself literally in the middle of their argument, and suddenly shy, whispered. "...Please. You'll frighten the littluns." She stepped away from them. _Reminds me of when my parents used to fight. I wonder if they still do...How long have we been here?!_

"So you noticed too?" Ralph asked, directing the question at them both. "How the littluns talk and scream at night?" Things grew solemn, suddenly.

Murmuring, mostly to her self she answered. "Of course...They scream like, as if-" Amelia was at a loss for words.

"It isn't a good island." Surprised by Simon's interjection, they looked up and stared at him.

"...I." She didn't know what to say.

He continued. "As if the beastie was real, or, the snake-thing, was real. Remember?"

"As if it weren't a good island." Ralph confirmed, slowly. "Yes, that's right."

Not wanting to hear any more of the conversation, not wanting them to confirm or deny if in fact the island was good or bad, she left them to themselves. I don't want to be near them now. _Let them talk, I've got...other things to do._ When truly, she knew she had nothing to do. She ran off into the jungle.  
Her feelings had changed after that, and as much as she was trying to restore her earlier thoughts about the island being a fun, happy place, it simply wasn't the same. _What if this really isn't a good island?_ Now as she walked through the jungle, every noise made her jump, every time a bug landed on her arm she would yelp in fear. _Am I lost? I don't even know anymore._

The part of the jungle she had stumbled in, was unusually pretty. There was something unexpected about the pale colors of the flowers, when most in the jungle were so bright, these were different. Gently, she went up to the flower and picked off a pale petal, examining it before moving on. Continuing through the soft soil, she came upon some sort of glade, a clearing. It was a small, grassy area, the occasional butterfly fluttering through. She found herself distracted by them, just standing there watching them as they flapped their bright wings back and forth.

Simon was there, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the little glade, eyes closed.

"...Simon?" She spoke softly, hoping not to startle him.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

Turning her head to the side like a confused dog, she greeted him. "Hi."

"Hello...What are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"I found this place." She answered.

As if he was unsure of what to do, he stood up. "Please leav-" When he saw the lost, sad look on her face he stopped talking and trailed off.

Whimpering, she spoke. "Is this really a bad island?" The conversation from earlier still never left her mind, and despite leaving abruptly the first time she found, that she still wanted answers.

He just shrugged.

"I don't want to go back to the others...They're always fighting about something. I don't like arguing..." At that she felt a desperate feeling growing inside of her and turned her blue eyes to Simon, giving him a slightly pitiful look, tilting her head to the side. "Can I stay here?" _It's too dark now, I couldn't make it back without getting lost anyway._

"Alright."

Relief swept over her. "Thank you!" Amelia wrapped her arms around him.

"I-uh, you're welcome..." He appeared to be blushing.

Suddenly, she yawned and settled down into a laying position in the soft grass. "I'm knackered..."

"Hey, Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"Where's your shirt?"

It was then she remembered, that her school sweater was nowhere to be seen and she had been wearing only an undershirt. "Oh, I lost it."

"You just lost it?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, and he considered saying something else. Suddenly, Amelia remembered what she wanted to say and continued. "My mum yells at me because I keep loosing things. But I can't help it, I can't ever remember where I put things once I place them somewhere, I keep getting distracted-" She broke off to stare at the sky.

Simon couldn't help but chuckle, and she turned to him. "Don't laugh, it isn't funny!"

"It is a little..." He protested.

She gave in and placed her head in her hands, yawning. "Maybe..."

Hesitantly, he reached out and stroked her hair, before laying down close to her, but not _too _close. This however was not close enough for Amelia and she gently placed her head upon his chest with a content sigh. "Goodnight!"

Though at first surprised, Simon relaxed and replied. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Is it just me or does Amelia make things awkward? She's just so...I don't know. But I like the Simon/Amelia thing so I say to myself, eh why not? Let's make this even more awkward than the first time they met. XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I should start to make a list thing again. So lettuce begin. (Haha lettuce, and I'm eating a salad...See what I did ther-*shot.*)  
**

**[1.] Here you get a small look at the littluns mini-society with my littlun OC's thrown in. Ivy and Winnie are twins if you didn't catch that in the first chapter where they showed up. I added another set of twins in here so I could make them the exact opposite from Samneric. (See TvTropes, 'Single-Minded Twins') And then you have Ivy and Winnie. (See TvTropes 'Polar Opposite Twins') I even considered making them main characters (In other words not a littlun.) but I decided not to.  
**

**[2.] So far, there have only been hints of het/non-slash couples. There will be a femslash one hinted at here. (I am so used to calling it yuri, but I heard that yuri/yaoi is only meant to refer to Anime works and Western works=femslash/slash. Is this true? Because I'm not sure.) Unfortunately, I didn't plan out any slash couples, sorry to disappoint those who like that. (Roger/Jack shippers, anyone? I'm a big fan of that pairing...)  
**

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

When the morning turned to noon, and the sun beamed down upon the island and all its inhabitants, the girl began to grow resentful once more. Regardless, she kept the bitter feelings locked away inside of her, figuring if she tried to ignore it, tried to forget, then it would simply cease to exist. She had done it well for years, so now shouldn't be any different. But said feelings she was trying to brush off kept coming back as she sat there in the sand, watching the littluns run back and forth. _While they are out there, hunting, I'm stuck here._ Maria told her to stay behind and watch the littluns, while she went off with the others to hunt. _Just like yesterday, she made us build the shelter while she got to do the fun things!_ _Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with that git._ _"Do this for me, Ellen, darling," or, "Please, Ellen, I need a favor."_ And she was content to shove her face in the dirt to comply. What else was she to do? Say no? _I would never! If I want to stay friends with Iris I have to tolerate Maria. At least all of the other girls they were friends with aren't here...that would have been...well...terrible._

However, she knew very well why she didn't complain. Because Maria was popular, or she was...Most of the girls who she considered her friends weren't even on the same plane as her. _Just Iris. Because I don't know what she thinks of me...If she'd consider me a 'friend._' Regardless, Maria still held some power over the others, not as much as Jack or Ralph of course, but it was there, a quiet, creeping, authority that Ellen didn't want to challenge. _Enough of your thoughts now, you're supposed to be watching the littluns._ After all, she only would allow herself to indulge in her true thoughts for a short while, not wanting to get carried away. _I keep quiet about it because it's just easier this way._ She had spent days observing the youngest children or the littluns as they were called, and was just now starting to come to the conclusion, that the littluns seemed to have their own lives, their own problems and joys that seemed unique to their age-group. You'd have to be a littlun yourself to truly comprehend it. If you weren't of age then you just were an outsider, you could watch them all day, but would really never come to appreciate the lifestyle of a littlun and all its hidden depths. Ellen watched them carry on with their lives.

They were up to the usual antics of the day. There were about five of them playing by the beach, building little sandcastles near the water, decorating them, and wrestling in the sand. One of them, Henry, squealed as Ivy swung at him angrily. It had been a recurring theme over the past few days. The boy would go up, poke her with a stick or throw sand at her and it made the girl go absolutely mad. Such unbridled rage was terrifying and at the same time amusing to see on such a young girl. Often times she would manage to catch him and beat on him for a while, the other littluns watching with interest. However while she did so, Henry just _laughed_ as he was being hit by her, and that just angered her more. _I wonder why he doesn't hit back..._Ellen thought to herself. _Probably because she's a girl. An extremely violent girl, but a girl nonetheless. Boys aren't supposed to hit girls, or something like that._

"Stop laughing at me you stupid git!" She yowled, pounding the sand as the other one squirmed beneath her, dodging her punches while giggling as he usually did. The fight quickly broke up and they moved on to other things. Their quarrels, both verbal and physical were always fleeting, they happened often but never really lasted long. Now the two returned to the sandcastles, and seemingly forgetting their scuffle from before, sat with the other children, painting a serene picture of youth. One would think them to be innocent and adorable if they saw how the children were behaving at that moment. _If only they stayed like this all the time..._

"Leni!" _Oh...it's Iris. _Turning around she watched as the girl made her way over to her position, dark bangs falling into her eyes as she ran.

"Hello." She mumbled softly, as the other girl took a seat next to her. _It's okay, ignore the feelings. Don't blush either._

"Ellie, have you seen Roger?" She questioned, hazel eyes glancing up at her brightly, hopeful. _Why is she always so concerned about Roger? Who cares? _

"No. I've been sitting here watching littluns all day." Ellen couldn't keep the indignation out of her voice. "Where have _you _been?"

"Oh, I was just swimming." Her face turned slightly concerned. "...What's wrong with you? You look depressed."

Smiling softly at the other girl, she spoke. "Oh no, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." _I won't bother her with my complaints, she doesn't deserve them...On second thought maybe she does but I won't mention it.  
_

"Maybe we should hunt sometime, that could be fun!" Iris paused for a minute. "And then I could see Roger more, perhaps. He is always off hunting..." _Shut up about him already, I don't care._

The next question nearly gave her a heart attack. "Who do you like?"

Fear shot through her. "I don't like anyone." _You, you, you! ...Git!_

"You can't just not like someone!" She giggled.

"Yes I can! I don't need to like anybody."

"But you're blushing." _Dang it!_

"Because you ask me questions like that!"

Suddenly her thin lips twisted into a conspiratorial smirk. "Ella, I know you like somebody, you've got to! And I'm going to find out who." _My name is Ellen. Not Leni, Ellie, or Ella! _

"Y-yeah, good luck with that." _I can't let her know that I like her, that wouldn't be good for me...People don't seem to be kind to a girl who likes other girls._ Then again, it wasn't so much that she liked girls, she just liked _this _girl, if that made any sense.

"Hey look, they're back!" Iris exclaimed.

Ellen watched disdainfully as Maurice and Roger went straight through the castles, kicking up sand at the littluns and scattering the castles they had worked on. "He's real charming, that Roger." Clearly, she was being sarcastic.

Iris and Ellen watched with interest as Ivy stalked up to Roger and gave him such a powerful look of unfettered hate that it was shocking to see on such a young girl, and even Roger himself seemed a bit taken aback at the sudden surge of loathing directed at him from such a small source.

"Damn you!" She shouted and and Ellen could only wonder where she picked up such language. Maurice smirked sheepishly, not knowing how else to respond to the seething girl.

"Don't swear!" Winnie protested.

"Don't tell me what to do!" And with that Ivy went back to building her destroyed castle.

"A little ball of hate, that girl!" Iris commented gleefully, and Ellen found herself agreeing.

The two of them sat side by side and continued to watch the littluns rebuild their castles. Roger and Maurice ran through them again. One of them, the mousy little one, Percival, began to whimper once sand was kicked in his eye. Maurice, seemingly feeling guilty about what he had done, left abruptly. Ivy laughed and pointed at Percival's plight. Ivy's sister Winnie tried in vain to comfort him. When his own tears cleared the sand from his eyes, it was quiet. Johnny began to throw sand up into the air again and Percival resumed his sobbing.

* * *

"It's for hunting. Like dazzle-paint, for trying to look like something else." He explained. For a moment, Maria wondered if there was some ulterior motive... _Look like something else then! I guess it's not that bad of an idea. _

The twins were protesting about something, but she wasn't listening, instead watching as Jack began to paint himself. The patterns he chose for himself intrigued her. He kept washing them off, trying to decide on the right one, and she observed him with interest. Her mind wandered back to the first day when they had landed on the island. The pig. _If I hadn't said anything, and he had caught the pig the first time we saw one, would it have never started this obsession with hunting? No...This was inevitable. It isn't my fault, that he gets some kind of joy from the murder of animals. I do it simply because it needs to be done._

Maria's thoughts were interrupted as a slender finger pressed into her cheek and ran down, leaving a trail of white paint behind. _Jack. _She stood still and let him paint her, it was silent as the others watched, their own faces hidden by paint. The silence was broken.

"When can we take them off?" The redheaded girl asked, voice soft and whispery. _Sofia. _If it wasn't for her hair, Maria wouldn't have been able to even recognize Sofia.

"Once we kill a pig." Jack answered.

The redheaded girl put her head down.

"Do you not like hunting?" Maria asked innocently, the corners of her mouth twitching, threatening to turn into a full-blown smile. It was silent again, the others staring at the girl, Sofia.

"I-I, of course..." As soon as she said those words, the others turned their attention away from her. _Appreciate the mask. If you didn't have it on, your face surely would have betrayed your words, silly girl._

* * *

"I've been thinking about a clock," Piggy began. "We could make a sundial, and put a stick in the sand-"

Ralph interrupted him bitterly. "Yeah, and an airplane and a TV set."

Giselle added. "A steam engine, too."

Not noticing their sarcasm, Piggy shook his head. "No, you have to have lots of metal for that, and we haven't got any metal."

Ralph smiled at them both, and though Giselle knew the real meaning behind it, Piggy misinterpreted it as friendliness and grinned alongside them. Therefore, he continued to speak. "We could each have one, then we'd know what time it is."

Giselle rolled her eyes. "We don't need to know the time! We have been here at least one month, I know that."

"How do you know?" Ralph asked curiously.

Realizing it might not have been such a good idea she glared. "I just do!"

Piggy broke in. "You said you wanted things done, so-"

"Oh, shut up!" Ralph exclaimed, and lept to his feet, prompting Giselle to get up and follow him. They made it to the pool, and Ralph began to chant, 'belly flop' at Maurice who smirked. Ralph stripped of everything but his shorts and slid easily into the water, and turned to Giselle, who sat dragging her feet in the water. "Aren't you going to come in?"

She shrugged, and then replied. "Maybe..." Most of the girls didn't go swimming, or only did so when the boys weren't. Except for Amelia who often spent her time in the water, and was now at the other side of the pool, swimming and talking to Simon. Amelia was different from the others, she seemed to have no shame or shyness when it came to the opposite gender. It was a wonder she could even differentiate a boy from a girl.

Abandoning Giselle and Piggy, Ralph swam to the other side and climbed out of the pool. Piggy got up and followed, so Ralph turned on his back and pretended not to notice him. He scanned the horizon. _...Wait. _Leaping to his feet, Ralph began to scream.

"Smoke! Smoke!"

* * *

"They let the bloody fire out." Giselle tried not to look surprised at Ralph's choice of words, his handsome face contorted in anger. The dead fire became apparent to her when he spoke those words. _Ashes...Just ashes. No blaze of the fire. _

The realization dawned upon her. _They let the fire go out. _"There they are." She snarled bitterly when she saw them coming up the mountain, tattered and covered in blood but somehow not looking any worse for it. Jack and Maria led them, and the twins were behind the two, carrying a gutted pig on a stake. A chant could be heard. _"Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood." _

Jack stopped before them and raised his spear triumphantly. Maria's eyes glowed with pride beside him. "We killed a pig!" He announced. The hunters began to tell the tale.

Ralph interrupted them. "You let the fire go out."

This didn't damper Jack's cheerful spirit. "We can light it again. You should have been there-"

"You should have seen the blood!" Maria interrupted, and Jack grinned at her enthusiasm.

"You're sick." Giselle growled at them both.

Ralph spoke again, his voice bleak. "You let the fire go out."

As he repeated it, the others grew silent.

Jack flushed. "We needed the twins, we wouldn't have had enough to make a full circle without them." He spread his arms and tried again, to appeal to the somber faces. "You should have seen the blood!"

Ralph, vicious emotions rising inside of him, spoke, loudly. "There was a ship." He started again. "Out there. You said you'd keep the fire going and you let it out. They might have seen us, we might have gone home!"

Piggy, who had been quiet the whole time forgot his shyness and cried out in anger at what had happened. "You and your blood, Jack Merridew! We might have gone home-"

"We needed meat." Maria countered, as Jack began to hack at the pig.

This was too much for Giselle, and she wiped dark hair from her eyes. "We _needed _meat?" She looked around at the others and a bitter laugh slipped from her mouth. Voice slick with emotion, she continued. "We _needed _it! We didn't need to go home or anything, we needed meat!" It was quiet. "You gits!" She snarled. Jack looked up, his eyes glinting dangerously at her. It was then she realized that she should not have said something like that in front of Jack. _He won't hurt me...would he?_ She narrowed her dark , with that look on his face she wasn't so sure. Not showing fear, she just glared back at him.

Piggy continued to speak. "You didn't ought to let the fire go out, you even said you would keep the smoke going-" The hunters began to agree with him, and the glint in Jack's eyes began to grow. Finally finding an acceptable target to unleash his violence on, he stalked towards Piggy and sunk his fist into the fat boy's stomach.

"You would, would you? Fatty!"

Maria cheered from the crowd of hunters. "Hit him again!" It wasn't proper for girls to fight, so having Jack there to carry out what she so desperately wanted to do herself was pleasing for her.

Jack whacked Piggy in the head, and his glasses lept from his face and crashed to the rocky floor. Giselle winced as she heard the glass break like bones. "My specs!" Piggy wailed.

Simon gently plucked them off the ground and handed them to Piggy. "Here."

Amelia added, "One side is broken."

Piggy snatched up his mangled glasses and placed them back on, and glared at Jack. "I've got to have specs, now it's like I've only got one eye. Jus' you wait, Merridew-" Jack stepped toward Piggy and he scrambled away, hiding behind a boulder. Peaking his head over the top, he repeated. "Now I'm blind in one eye, just you wait-"

Jack copied him. "Just you wait, yah!" The others laughed at his impersonation of Piggy, and Giselle found it to be so scarily accurate that she was smiling as well, and disgusted by this realization, quickly regressed back into a frown.

"That was a dirty trick." Ralph said.

"Alright, fine." Jack paused, and looked around at everyone. "I'm sorry. About the fire, I mean-" He stood up straighter and smoothly added, "I apologize."

_At least he understands, that it was wrong, Ralph will probably forgive him, but I don't! _

They others waited for Ralph to accept Jack's apology. He did not, and instead just repeated himself. "That was a dirty trick." With that, he sighed. "All right, light the fire." Giselle could feel the tension starting to die down, but just a little bit. They built a new fire, and when it was finished, Ralph took the glasses from Piggy, promising to return them.

Giselle watched as they tried to roast the carcass, and after failed attempts at trying to roast it over a stake, they just settled for impaling chunks of meat on sticks and just roasting it that way. She accepted the piece of meat handed to her and stared at it for a moment. The urge to eat overtook her and she bit into the half-cooked slice. _It's so good..._

Piggy spoke. "Aren't I having none?"

Jack responded to him. "You didn't hunt."

"Neither did Ralph, nor Simon." Giselle glanced back as Simon handed his portion to Piggy. Giving him away, the twins laughed and Simon hung his head in shame.

_Normally I'd say something. But I'll stay quiet for now..._

Jack's eyes glinted and he snarled, throwing a piece of meat at Simon. Startled, Amelia flinched.

Eat! Eat, damn you!"

"I painted my face, and I-now you eat, all of you and I-" _He's searching for understanding...He's not going to find any here. _Instead, there was respect. A fearful respect, but respect nonetheless.

They began to reenact the hunting scene, and that chant started up again. "_Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Bash her in." _The chant grew louder, and louder, until it just died down.

That was when Ralph chose to speak. "I'm calling an assembly, with the conch. I'm calling a meeting even if we have to continue it in the dark. Down on the platform, when I blow it. Now." His voice was serious, and he turned away and walked down the mountain. The others were silent.

Giselle, feeling an unexplainable urge to follow the fair-haired boy down the mountain, got to her feet. Looking at the piece of bloody meat in her hand, she felt as if she had betrayed Ralph and while normally she wouldn't care, this time she whipped the chunk of half-burnt meat to the ground and followed him down the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Giselle/Ralph-ness ahead. You've been warned.**

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

Darkness was beginning to descend upon the island, slowly turning to night. Giselle was following Ralph down the beach, the tide coming in. _Why am I doing this?_ "Ralph, wait up, will you?" She called, picking up speed as she tried to catch up to him.

"I'm busy." He replied, and began to walk faster. But she wasn't going to give up, not when she had followed him all the way down the mountain.

"I want to talk to you, blondie." Giselle demanded. Use of that nickname usually got a reaction out of him.

Exasperated, he turned around and replied. "Oh, what?"

"You'll set them all straight, won't you? Isn't this what this is going to be about?"

"Yes." He replied. It was silent for a moment, and they stood, facing one another. "Things are getting bad."

"You're telling me. We could have been on the way home by now. I wonder what even happened to our families...With the war and all." Her voice got softer, and the conversation took a strange turn.

"Dead, probably." Surprisingly, his words made her laugh, but it was a hollow laugh. His grim, bleak response couldn't get any other reaction from her.

"I see my cynicism is rubbing off on you." Giselle quipped dryly. He smirked as well and returned her sentiments.

"I suppose so."

Now, Giselle wasn't one to share personal information, but she could not help it this time. "You know why I'm like that, Ralph?"

His smile faded slightly, and turned into a curious sort of expression. "No, why?"

"If you learn not to expect anything of people, you won't be disappointed. I never liked being disappointed, you know. I should have seen this coming. In fact I should have stayed up on that stupid mountain myself and maintained the fire, because I knew deep down that none of them would be able to do it! You can't depend on people for anything." Her voice wavered, and instantly she felt ashamed at sharing such opinions she usually kept to herself. _He'll probably tell me to be more positive or something stupid! Stupid Ralph, stupid Jack and his hunters...  
_

"It's not just your fault. It's-" He started, and then paused to examine her eyes, which had grown soft and doe-like.

She walked up to Ralph, and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I know...I just want to go home." Her voice cracked near the end of her sentence

When they broke apart her eyes returned to the cold glare. She sneered at the cheeky smirk on his face, reverting back to the old Giselle he knew and somewhat loved. "Don't get used to that because I'm never doing it again, got it!?"

Clearly not believing her, Ralph replied to her, trying to hide his laughter. "Sure thing, duckie."

"Ralph!" She protested.

"You're so cute when you're like this."

"Stop it, I am _not_ cute!" Giselle tried her best to sound furious, but the blush of her face gave it away. Her heart fluttered. _He thinks I'm cute...! Wait a minute, he better not be serious._

"Yes you are." He responded. Ralph hadn't joked around like this for some time, leadership had been wearing down on his enthusiasm and that was worrying her. Not because she cared, but being negative was _her _job, not his. As quickly as it appeared, the joking stopped, and it grew solemn and serious again. "This meeting won't be fun, but business." He stated, and then continued to walk towards the platform.

* * *

Amelia didn't like where things were going. The fact that there had been a ship earlier, and they were not on it made her eyes glisten with unshed despair. And this meeting wasn't helping calm her fears any, it just made them worse as she listened to them all argue about terrible things like beasts. _I hate it when they argue, it is simply dreadful. But I can't say anything without the conch, and they'd never give it to me, probably. _She looked up as Simon stood and reached for the conch shell. Immediately, she had a feeling what he had to say was going to be important. Simon had told her earlier during one of the many times that they had talked, that he didn't like speaking in front of people.

He glanced back her and Amelia smiled encouragingly. _Go on then._

Simon took a deep breath and looked around at them. He began. "Maybe...maybe there is a beast."

This was met by lots of backlash from the others, especially Ralph who stood. "You, Simon? You believe in this?"

"I'm not sure, I think-" The storm was about to break, and the others protested wildly.

"Hear him! He's got the conch!"

"What I mean is, maybe it's only us." _Only us? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Nuts!" This came from a startled Piggy.

Simon went on. "We could be sort of..." _Poor Simon doesn't know what he wants to say._

"What's the dirtiest thing there is?" They only laughed cruelly, and he gave up, taking his seat beside her.

Someone spoke without the conch. "Maybe he means it's some kind of ghost."

Piggy grabbed the conch. "I don't believe in no ghosts-ever!"

Jack lept to his feet. "Nobody cares what you believe! Fatty!"

There was an uproar soon after, and she found herself yelling at them to stop, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Ralph threw himself into the scuffle and was able to grab the conch. Amelia took her chances and went for the conch. Ralph gave it to her.

"D-don't speak about things like ghosts, not at night." She found herself trembling, and handed it back to Ralph before she dropped the shell.

"Why?" Are you scared of ghosts?" Maria taunted from the crowd. The others, mostly biguns, began to snicker.

"I don't-you'll frighten the littluns." She protested, and the embarrassed look on her flushed face would have been even more apparent had it not been night-time.

"Ha, scare you, not the littluns." Another one protested. _Don't cry. _Unable to take the piercing judgement, she fled and took her place beside Simon with a soft whimper.

* * *

"I ought' to give up being chief..." Ralph began.

"Oh, lord no!" Piggy voiced Giselle's thoughts. _He better not._

Latching to his arm, Piggy pleaded. "If Jack was chief, we'd be here hunting until we died, no fire and no rescue...Who's that sitting up there?"

"Me, Simon. Amelia's here too, but she's asleep."

"Fat lot of good we are, just like blind mice. I give up." Ralph, resigned, sat down.

"Ralph, you git! Don't give up." Giselle urged him, irritated. "I didn't mean what I said, I can't keep the fire going myself!"

"She's right." Piggy agreed, "If you give up, what'd happen to me?"

"Nothing." Ralph replied.

"He hates me, I dunno why." _Maybe because you're fat, and you have ass-mar. Or maybe it's something else. _She wouldn't say this to him, though and instead listened Piggy speak. "But he respects you, and he won't hit Giselle probably because she's a girl-and you'd hit him back, Ralph."

"You were fighting with him, just now." Ralph pointed out.

"Well, I had the conch! I had a right to speak."

Simon stirred. "Keep being chief."

"Shut up, Simon! We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just said there wasn't a beast!" Giselle growled at him.

A sleepy Amelia weakly protested. "It isn't his fault..."

"I'm scared of him." Said Piggy.

Amelia agreed this time. "Jack is scary...I don't like him...But don't tell him that!"

Piggy resumed speaking. "And that's why I know him. If you're scared of someone you can't stop thinking about him and fool yourself into thinking he's alright, an' you see him again and it's just like asthma, you can't breathe. He hates you too, Ralph."

"Why would he hate Ralph?" She yelped, indignant. _Did I just say that? _"Not that, I-I mean..." She stammered.

They didn't pick up on her sudden urge to defend Ralph.

"Because Ralph's chief and he isn't."

"But, he's...he's Jack Merridew!" Ralph sputtered.

"So what? There's nothing great about that Jack Merridew, he's a right git." Giselle protested sourly.

They continued to converse for a while, wishing for the adults in their lives to come back to them, and going on about how much better they would have handled things, had they been here.

"If only, they could give us a message or something. A sign."

An eerie wail interrupted them.

* * *

Days and nights down at her little pool had gone uneventful ever since Erzsébet had met that boy, who was part of the other group. She couldn't keep her mind off of him, nervously wondering if he was coming back for her. The pool was rather sheltered in most parts, with big leaves hiding her from view, leaving only on occasions to relieve herself and search for food. Erzsébet's search had been unsuccessful so far, much to her dismay most of the fruit trees were located where the fire was, or too close to where the smallest of children played. Not that she was scared of little ones like that, but they would tell the older ones, surely and they would become suspicious, surely. Anything else she had seen that appeared edible she wouldn't take her chances with, in case it turned out to be...Not so edible. Or poisonous even. _It'll be the same as last time I came near them, but they'd catch me this time. I can't press my luck._

_I've got to find something to eat eventually. _

Dragging herself from her makeshift bed within the leaves, Erzsébet came closer to the clear water and looked down at her reflection in the pool, under the light of the stars. She had been able to keep herself relatively clean, using one of the big, waxy leaves to poor water upon herself, instead of just going swimming, that would contaminate the water. It took forever to get clean that way, but at the same time gave her something to do when she wasn't scavenging for food. It hadn't been that long since she went without, but even a few days without food and she was starting to feel the negative effects of hunger, and the cold, it was so cold tonight.

She settled beside it, watching as the small fish flittered back and forth, flashing glittering scales. An irrational sense of jealousy overtook her, how they moved so freely within their little home, and how she'd starve in hers. _The longer I stay idle..._

* * *

Roger was hunting. But not for pigs...

If the wind hadn't blown through at just the right moment and parted some of those thick leaves, he might not have noticed the glint of moonlight on the water in the corner of his eye. If he hadn't stopped to observe it, he might not have heard the slight rustling. If he hadn't started creeping through the leaves, he might not have found what he was looking for.

If the wind hadn't blown through he wouldn't have found her.

* * *

Getting to her feet, she looked down upon the pool, one last look at the fish, preparing to leave, perhaps for good. A twig snapped, but it wasn't an accident. Whirling around, she came face to face with him, and her heart began to pound.

* * *

The only reason Erzsébet had heard him in the first place was because he wanted her to hear him. It was planned perfectly and purposefully. The flash of dismay in her eyes excited him so. He was attracted not just to her appearance, but to her fear of him, she should be scared. That was why he needed to find her again, find her and he could keep her all to himself. Licking his dry lips, he spoke. "Come here."

* * *

To see him again, she knew he would have came for her eventually. There was something unsettling about him ever since the first moment in the jungle, where he had chased her down. Now, he was back just as she expected him to be. Deep down, though she had refused to acknowledge it until now it wasn't a matter of _if _he was coming, but _when. _Words poured from his mouth, and she needed to tell him, that she didn't understand. Erzsébet parted her lips and spoke.

* * *

"Én nem értem." Was what came out her mouth. Roger expected her to reply in that other language, whatever it was.

"I know we don't understand each other yet...but soon." He mused, and then he sat promptly in the grass, laying his spear next to him. This caught her off guard and he chuckled to himself at her confused expression. Roger patted the ground across from him. "Please. Sit." _There is nobody to stop me now._

* * *

_Please. _In his language that meant asking nicely, but she could tell it was not a request, but an order and she felt compelled to obey under his piercing gaze, those grey eyes she would have found to be handsome if they weren't looking at her so fervently. She lowered herself to the floor, and now on the same level with him she felt self-conscious, vulnerable. Paralyzed with fear. Rapidly her eyes flashed towards the wooden spear, hoping he wouldn't notice her glancing...

* * *

He did, and so, wrapping his fingers around the spear he lifted it and angled it towards her. "It's very sharp, you know." As if to show and not tell, he pressed the sharp edge into her cheek, gently. At first. Until he realized that he wasn't getting a reaction from her, he pressed harder.

* * *

The sharp edge that gouged her cheek finally began to draw blood, and she gave in and let out a whimper, drawing away. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to get away from him, to hurt him if that was what it takes, but her legs would not work, they would not listen, and Erzsébet knew if she were to run, he would follow.

* * *

Briefly he contemplated ramming the stick into her throat, wanting to see more of the precious scarlet liquid pour from her, the rivulets of blood running down her skin. _Red looks so lovely on her..._However, it was simply a fleeting thought, an impulse he refused to fulfill. Removing the intruding stick from the girl's face, he laid it back down into the grass. The cold breeze blew through again, and she shivered. Roger latched on to her wrist, and repeated the same thing he had moments ago. "Come here."

* * *

As his slender fingers curled around her wrist, the first thing she thought, was what were to happen if she resisted the boy, though she had a pretty good idea already. Testing the theory, she tugged against him half-heartedly, trying to get him to release her. Harshly he jerked her back towards him, and they struggled for a moment, wrestling about until they both gave in and lay beside one another. _I knew that would happen, that he would react as he did. _His hands were cold and his breath was warm as he held her to him and she found that she did not mind the proximity. Physically, they were closer and the tension seemed to ease.

* * *

Roger did not want her to escape him again, and he laid himself sort of half beside her and half on top, keeping her pinned beneath him. It had took him a lot of time to find this girl, and though this kind of hunt was satisfying in it's own right, it just didn't compare to hunting pigs with Jack and the others. Since he did not want to loose her again, the most sensible thing would be to take her to his group, however at the same time he wanted to keep her for himself. _No one else should be allowed to lay eyes on you,_ he decided. A possessive feeling over the girl was being to worm its way into his mind. _She is mine. Or I will make her mine, eventually. _

He remembered the littlun girl who asked too many questions, but he knew she would not be a problem anymore. Roger managed to scare her enough.

_"Where's that funny-talking lady?" The young girl asked, trailing behind Roger, who was walking down the beach. _

_Deciding to play dumb for now, he replied. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You know who I'm talking about!" She protested, skipping to catch up with him. "Didn't you see her too?" _

_Roger wasn't very tolerant of the the littluns, that was usually something Simon or Amelia would bother with. Not him, and his patience was wearing thin. "Don't talk about her, don't mention her." He instructed._

_"Why?" Her eyes sparkled with innocent curiosity._

_He whirled around and scowled at her, pointing his wooden spear but somehow could not bring himself to actually injure her with it. As if something was holding him back. "Because I said so, don't mention that ever again, to anyone. Understand?" __The littlun flopped onto the sand and nodded, surprised at his sudden reaction._

* * *

It was cold tonight, and Erzsébet couldn't help but curl into him and try to get warmth. _How am I going to get out of this? It's clear no matter where I go, he'll follow. I need to think of a new strategy... _The cut he had given her face just further proved her first impressions of him. Despite all this, she was oddly calm. He began to stroke her back, lightly at first, but then his hands slid up to her shoulder and around her throat. Though he had no intentions to choke her that she knew of, fear shot through her and from that fear, the desire to fight was born.

Jerking upwards with a snarl, Erzsébet began to kick and squirm, and his hold loosened. They began to fight, he trying to pin her once more. But the need to be free was greater than the urge to control and so she brought out her leg from under him and kicked him, straight across the face. Quick as a flash she repeated the motion until he released her and she sprung

* * *

It was Roger's own blood that was pouring from him now, a large bruise was starting to form on the side of his face and his bottom lip was split. It was then that he learned, that sometimes, the prey fought back.

* * *

**Their relationship absolutely has/will have nothing to do with love. I don't even think Roger would be capable of love, (Whatever that is, durrhurr. -Voice again.) but being an abusive and obsessive stalker, sure thing! Also, at this point I think it is safe to say grabbing Erzsébet by the neck/throat is a Berserk Button(TVT) or something. I found that term from, yes as you may have guessed, from TvTropes. From now on, I'm just going to put (TVT) next to something if I am referencing it. I'm sure lots of you may already know that site. Since I keep talking about it, I'll put a disclaimer, I don't own TvTropes either.  
**

**Now time for a translation. (I feel the need to apologize profusely, Google translate sucks but I didn't know what else to use. Sorry for probably messing up Hungarian. D: )  
**

**"Én nem értem." -I do not understand.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

It was early morning and yet it was still dark. The dull glow of fire on top of the mountain was where Erzsébet was headed. After narrowly escaping Roger, she now had a new, albeit risky plan. Instead of hiding from everyone, the next best thing to do would be to join them. Well, she figured this could go either way, they would either protect her from him or were as creepy as he was. But she refused to think so negatively. Not all English were that crazy, obviously! She lived in the country, and even though it was for a short time she hadn't met any nuts while there. _Just don't do anything offensive or something like that. _Erzsébet was almost to the top now, and an anxious feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. _What if he was there!? Then what!?_ A paranoid voice in her head that she had ignored into silence broke back into her thoughts. _Then you'll beat him up! You've done it once before! _Another voice informed her proudly. Yet she could feel a pang of regret. _Maybe he didn't mean to hurt me...__Maybe I overreacted..._

Ever since she had fought him off she hadn't seen him, and wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could. Erzsébet had confused feelings about him, for that one time they lay there things were perfectly peaceful and even sort of nice, she'd admit. She felt fine then, but as soon as she felt hands on her throat the panic came back and suddenly, Erzsébet knew he was capable of nasty things and could not take it any longer. Lightly she ran a finger along the cut on her cheek, the blood was dry. She made it to the top of the mountain. The fire was nothing but a pile of dull embers now, just about out. But her eyes had adjusted to the small amount of light in the sky, and with the light of the moon she could see two boys beside it, and she felt suddenly awkward, standing before them, out in the open where she could be seen. They were speaking to one another, from what she could tell, poking at it and trying to rekindle the fire.

"I think it's out."

One of them rubbed the sticks together, trying to get it to ignite. "No."

They looked the same, sounded the same. Not the words they spoke, that was different, but their voices. _Twins, perhaps? _

"H-hallo?" Simultaneously, they turned towards her and she grew nervous. The first voice in her head went; _They__ are both so cute looking. Mmm...twins. _Naturally, another voice entered her thoughts and told her to shut up. _They could be dangerous like him._

They stared at her for a moment, and then they both spoke, at the same time.

"Hello!" They began to converse between themselves.

"It's a girl-"

"I can see that-"

"I haven't seen her before-"

"Who are you?" They finished.

That bitter wind blew through and made her shiver, so she said the only thing that she could think of. "Cold...is cold here." The rest of her sentence she finished in her own language. _"I'm cold and I don't what to do, can you help me? And please don't hurt me." _They looked mildly surprised to see her lapse into her native language and she turned back to English. "Help me?"

The two brothers shared a look before waving her over. Cautiously she approached them, they smiled at her but she was still nervous. The fire was dead, and one of them turned back to it, blowing on it to try and make it burn again. She picked up a stick and handed it to him. He took the stick and began to poke at the fire with it, and the other one piled more branches atop it. They talked to one another as they worked the fire.

It intrigued her, the way they finished sentences for one another, and even the identical laughter. Their conversation was hard to follow however, and she just stared blankly, feeling slightly warmed by the fire. As if noticing her for the first time, they both grinned.

"I'm Sam-" The one on the left pointed.

"And I'm Eric!" He finished.

Blinking, she stared at them, trying to tell them apart. Erzsébet noticed small differences about them, one had a tuft of reddish-blond hair sticking out on one side, and the other was ever-so-slightly shorter than the other. "Sam-" She pointed to the one with the tuft of hair, and then to the shorter one. "Eric?"

The one on the left shook his head. "Nope, I'm Sam."

"I'm Eric." _It will take me a while to figure this out._

"Oh." She pointed to herself. "Erzsébet."

"Erzsébet?" Samneric said. _They didn't pronounce it right...that's okay though._

"Yes." She confirmed.

There was a pause, and then they both answered. "We'll call you Ezzy."

Tilting her head to the side, she replied slowly. "Ooh-kay."

"You're so-"

"Cute." The other one finished.

_Cute. _"That good? Bad?"

Samneric laughed again, smiling at her. "Good."

* * *

After carrying a wailing Percival to a shelter, the other five had found an empty one and retired to it for the night. Normally the girls would sleep in one shelter and the boys in another, but they were too strained to care this time. It had been a fitful sleep, if one could even call it that. Amelia, who had weaved her way comfortably between Ralph and Simon was the only one to fall asleep and even she kicked and sometimes cried out. Eventually they all succumbed to sleep. All but Giselle, that was. Vision cloudy and body still drowsy after waking from an abrupt noise, she dragged herself out of the shelter, crawling on hands and knees until she made it out in the open. Struggling to her feet, she swayed before staring up at the blurred sky, looking at the sky erupt, as if a chunk of it had blown out. Wiping the sleep from her weary eyes she stared in amazement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The tall, dish-water blond smirked, flashing teeth that were not nearly as crisp and white as they once were. Draped across the granite platform Maria lay, staring up at the flaming sky with a wild delight shimmering in her green eyes.

Irritable because it was morning, (Though one could argue that she was in fact Giselle, and Giselle was irritable all the time.) she just scowled distastefully. "What do you want?" She hadn't forgotten the other girl's actions from last night, going off with Jack Merridew and the rest of his band of batty hunters. _Well, she is a hunter so it makes sense she'd go with them.  
_

"I have a right to be here, just as you do." Maria released a dramatic sigh, and turned back to the display in the sky, the first explosive seemed to fade and then another one took place. "Better than any fireworks I've seen. Like the bombings. You remember the bombings, don't you?" Her smirk grew wider but her eyes were vacant, far away. _I really need to go back to sleep. _"They were so lovely, I'd sit by the window and watch and my mum would be screaming, 'get away from that window!' But I couldn't stop watching..." _I regret getting up in the first place. _A voice in Giselle's head grimly informed her.

"I don't want you infecting my dreams with your sick fantasies of fires and war so shut up, will you?" Maria didn't even appear to hear her, too engrossed by the sky, which had since then grown dark after the initial explosions. All was silent, and Maria's eyes turned from the sky. Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure that was descending upon the island.

She faced Giselle. "You should join us."

Incredulously, she glared at her. "What are you on about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Aren't you sick of Ralph and all his stupid rules?"

"Of course not. Do you really think I'd still be here, if I was tired of the way he leads?"

"We'd have much more fun." Maria attempted to persuade her.

It failed.

Dull and monotone, she replied. "Yeah, if you think running around all day hunting pigs is fun, go right ahead. Just leave me out of it."

Maria was not accustomed to such finality in the other girl's voice, and sneered. _Probably used to getting what she wants, spoiled or something. Those two gits of hers, always doing whatever she tells them to, and she's always bossing around the hunters too...And they listen, imagine that._

"I'm going back to sleep. Never should'a got up in the first place." She snarled, and with that Giselle crawled back into the shelter, and would figure it all to be a dream once she woke again.

* * *

Amelia was asleep, cuddling into Simon for warmth. The warmth made her feel safe. If she had done that to Giselle or even one of the more vicious littluns, they probably would have hit her. He didn't seem to mind too much, though and together they both slept somewhat peacefully. Until she heard the noises.

"Ralph-"

"Wake up!"

The frantic shouting woke her and she jerked upwards. "Wha-going on?" Murmuring to herself, she looked about.

"Ott van egy dolog, amit a hegyen! A egy szörnyeteg!" _What is that supposed to mean!?_

Another voice called out. "Who are you? The twins?"

"Segítség! Ez szörnyű!"

"Who's _that?_"

"Quiet, Piggy! Where are the spears?"

The inside of the shelter was a mess, and Amelia let out a yelp and tried to make her way to the entrance. Someone grabbed the back of her shirt. "No! You can't go out there!"

"Lie down, be quiet." Things settled down, and they lay there, listening and Ralph came to the entrance and instructed the twins. "Samneric, call an assembly. Go on."

The shivering twins left the tent, and the girl went to follow them. Turning back to the shelter, she looked at all of them and spoke, fear still sparkling in her eyes. "Ez...örülök, hogy találkoztunk, azt hiszem..." Before any of them could utter a greeting, the girl quickly ran to catch up with Samneric.

"Who is that?" Amelia asked, blinking quizzically at the others still in the shelter.

"I haven't seen her before." Giselle mumbled.

"She's Hungarian, I know that." Piggy said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" She asked again, surprised. _Piggy must be smart if he knows that. I wonder why everybody tells him to always be quiet! Maybe he has useful things to say. I guess I wouldn't know because I don't listen much..._

Excited she was paying attention, Piggy continued. "My auntie knew somebody who was Hungarian, and she sounded just like that...-" He then began to babble, which was when Amelia decided to stop listening. She followed Ralph and the others out to the platform where the twins stood, both hands on the conch. She could see clearer now the girl who was with the twins, someone she had never seen before. Amelia noticed she looked shy, nervous even, her long, caramel colored hair was messy and hid most of her face from view. The others were coming out now, and she saw Roger staring at the Hungarian girl. _Roger's scary, like Jack. Maybe she's scared of Roger! _

There was something weird about Roger though, his face was rather bruised. Amelia didn't want to go up and ask him what happened so she stayed quiet. Besides, Iris was always doting over him anyway so if anyone would know it would probably be her. Amelia was still confused about what was going on, but the gist of it she believed, was that the twins were scared of something and they brought that girl along with them.

Their revelation was terrifying, and she listened as they went on about the beast. Eventually, they decided that they would eat first and then go. _I've got to talk to Simon. _

Amelia found him eating fruit under the tree where she had first met him. Her mind wandered back to the first day on the island, their hair had been much shorter and their spirits higher. Now everyone was panicking and things were falling apart. She didn't like the chaos at all.

"Hey." She greeted softly, sitting next to him.

He nodded at her, and as if knowing what she was going to ask before she even spoke, he replied. "I don't believe in that beast."

Amelia blinked in surprise. "How'd you know I was going to ask you about that?"

Simon shrugged.

"I don't want to go looking for the beast...What if there actually is one, and then they find it, what are they going to do? They'll probably all die." She whimpered.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He answered her.

"I don't want _you _to go either, Simon! Please don't." _I'm so tired, I just want to go back to sleep and be safe, forget about all this._

"I gotta' go, 'Melia."

Yawning she whimpered and murmured to herself, eventually falling back asleep beside him. "Don't leave me..." She murmured.

* * *

"Sofia?" Maurice approached the redheaded girl who was sprawled out in the sand. "You hungry?"

"Yes." She murmured.

Maurice grinned at the pretty girl in the sand. "What do you want to eat?"

"Food."

"Way to be specific." He handed her a piece of fruit and she took it from him.

"Meh." She murmured, then turned so her hair shrouded her face.

"You could say thank you." Maurice suggested, wiping his wavy hair from his eyes.

"...Thank you."

"We're gonna go hunt the beast soon." He informed her. "You're coming, right?"

"...Sure."

Her one word answers prompted him to ask her more questions.

"Do you even like hunting?"

"No."

"Do you like swimming?"

"No."

"Don't you like this island?"

Maurice, suddenly exasperated asked her, "What _do _you like?"

"You."

"Wait, wha-" He paused mid-sentence, realizing what she had meant and then grinned.

* * *

Ellen walked in step beside Iris and Maria, finding it harder for her to keep up next to the two taller girls. But Maria told them that the way they presented themselves while on this hunt for the beast was important, and so she decided to go along with it. _Do what Maria says and Iris will still be your friend. Iris likes Maria, you don't have to like her but you have to do what she says. You don't want to be alone, do you? Of course you don't. _Glancing toward them, she saw Maria nudging a dejected looking Iris. _Roger probably was the one to make her feel like that, he's always cold or cruel towards her. I should thank whoever hit him in the face._

Maria and Iris were friends long before Ellen met them, before that she mostly stayed quiet in school, too paranoid and anxious to talk to any of the other girls in their school. _You're such a wallflower. _If anyone had bothered to talk to her, that's what they would tell her. If it wasn't that, they'd be pushing past her without even realizing it, and her stuff would all fly about in the hallways and nobody would notice, that or they would laugh...

Simon knocked his head against a tree and some of them snickered, and Ellen breathed a sigh of relief, it was sort of a habit nowadays. _I'm not the one getting laughed at anymore. _

If Iris hadn't been nice to her and introduced her to her other friends, she still would have been the painfully shy, friendless git. _Not anymore and never again, I assure you! _

"We're here." Jack came back to them.

"Alright then, we'll get as close as we can."

They made their way over to the edge, and the island seemed to come together at that point. A great cliff of granite rock was not too far from them, a wondrous castle-like structure.

Maria stepped up. "I have an idea."

"You want Iris and I to go first, don't you?" Ellen quipped dryly.

She smiled sweetly. "I'll go with, of course."

"No." Ralph started suddenly. "I'm chief. I'll go." With a look at Maria, it was final. "Don't argue, wait here for me."

_Now there's nothing left to do but obey. We'll wait._

* * *

**Oh yeah, random minor characters interacting scene! :D In other words, Maurice/Sofia shipping. And since Sofia isn't technically a main character, allow me to explain her to you somewhat briefly. Sofia usually doesn't speak because it ends up being awkward for her. (See chapter 4 for further reference.) She has lots of ideas but doesn't bother sharing because she simply does not care and keeps to herself. And yet she likes Maurice. derp. I should have just made her a bigger character/explored her personality more instead of telling you this.**_**  
**_

**Oh, translations too:  
**

**"Ott van egy dolog, amit a hegyen! A egy szörnyeteg!" -There is a thing on the mountain, a monster/beast!  
**

**"Segítség! Ez szörnyű!" -Help, it is scary!  
**

**"Ez...örülök, hogy találkoztunk, azt hiszem..."-It's nice to meet you, I guess...  
**

**All done!  
**

**And, and, Ezzy is a terrible nickname. DX  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

Giselle sat at the edge of the bathing pool, dragging her bare feet in the cool water. The longer they stayed on the island, the dirtier they became, it seemed. Once, though it seemed like ages ago, Giselle's hair was once lustrous and neat, now when she ran her fingers through her dark mane of hair she often got her fingers caught up in the tangled mess. The only thing that kept her from being too self-conscious of her appearance was the assurance that everyone else was as filthy as she.

Her mind began to wander as she dipped her fingers in the water and held her dripping hand over her face. Mud ran down her face in rivulets as she did so. All the other girls on the island seemed to be here too, and Giselle made sure to stay far away from the others. Maria and most of the other hunter girls were down on one end, the face-paint they usually sported was smudged. _Giggling and gossiping like schoolgirls. _But they weren't just schoolgirls anymore, they were vicious hunters now, and yet they still acted as if it were any other day in school.

Turning her attention from them, she instead looked elsewhere and found the outline of a figure near a tree. _That Hungarian girl is hiding. I wouldn't blame her, having to witness these gits acting like this. Things used to be relatively normal around here and now it is just getting ridiculous! _

"Giselle...?" Softly, a voice called out to her, surprisingly close. Glancing down Giselle saw Amelia treading in the water, looking up at her with those bright eyes of hers.

"What do you want, shrimp?"

The blond girl below her looked taken aback by her reply and suddenly apprehensive. "I-I...never mind."

A spark of regret hit her, she didn't mean to be so straightforward, especially not with Amelia who was so sensitive. She was one of the few Giselle could actually tolerate on this island. _Her and Ralph, they are the only ones who aren't complete psychos! Maybe Piggy as well, but he is so boring and insufferable so... _Kinder this time, she smiled. "No, tell me."

"It wasn't much really, I'm just wondering how you're doing." Amelia jerked her head back to look at all the hunter-girls, who were now laughing wildly about something. "...They look like they are having fun."

"Oh what, the hunter housewives? I wouldn't talk to them if I were you."

"Hunter housewives? That doesn't make any sense to me! There aren't any houses around here, and they aren't wives to anybody, I don't think." She laughed anyway.

"You take things way too literally." Wiping dark strands of hair from her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, she sighed.

"I can't help it sometimes!" Amelia protested. "Hey, Giselle..."

"Yes?"

Blushing, she whispered. "Do you like Ralph?" Amelia was always asking erratic questions but this one really threw her off guard.

"What!? No! Why would you think that?" She glared. _Just because he's handsome, and the one of the few people on this island I can actually carry a conversation with doesn't mean that I like him! _That even sounded weak in her own head.

"It's...It's so obvious though!" When Amelia saw the look on her face, she added, "Sorry...But it's true."

Trying to find something to get her back with, she came up with, "Well, you like Simon!"

Without an ounce of sheepishness, Amelia exclaimed, "I know I do! You don't have to tell me."

_Of course she'd say that._ Trying to embarrass Amelia by pointing out her affection for certain people would never work, the only thing that seemed to bring emotions other than cheer out of her was to tease her cruelly, other than that she was completely shameless.

Maria's group down at the other end of the pool grew louder, this time the commotion seemed to be directed towards them. _They don't scare me. _Glaring daggers at them, she removed most of her clothing until she was in nothing but undergarments and slipped into the water. _I can't remember the last time I've been in here. _Mostly she tried to keep to herself while trying to bathe, even sometimes going to such lengths as bathing at night, when most others were asleep.

"Yay, you want to swim too?" Amelia yelped happily.

"Only for a little-"

"Let's see who can hold their breath the longest! Ready, set, go!" Before Giselle could reply Amelia went under the water with a splash.

A shadow was cast over the water, the Hungarian girl who had previously kept to herself had wandered over to them. _Ezzy_, that's what the twins called her, but Giselle wasn't sure if that was the girl's real name. Nobody seemed to care much about her though she had become part of the group, an outsider within it by mostly distancing herself from the others, though Samneric talked to her sometimes. _Why is she over here now? _Spotting some of Maria's girls giggling by the tree the Hungarian girl was once leaning on, Giselle realized why the girl had traveled over here, she wanted to get away from them. _She's nervous, especially around the hunters.. _

"Hello..." Giselle greeted. From little what she could tell, she couldn't speak much English.

She waved back warily however.

Amelia popped back up from the water. "Giselle! You were supposed to go underwater, don't you know how to-" Once catching site of the other girl, she stopped dead sentence and turned to her. "Hi! I'm Amelia, who are you?"

"...Erzsébet." As soon as she appeared she appeared to be frightened by something and quickly broke away from them and bounded into the jungle.

"She's strange..." Giselle thought aloud.

"It's okay, she's probably just nervous or something! I would be, if I couldn't understand what anyone was saying." Before Giselle could reply, Amelia ducked under the water once more, and Giselle took that as her cue to leave the pool and dry off, sending continuous glances towards the girls. This time, Maria was not with them. _I wonder where she's gotten off to._

* * *

Perched in the thick branches of a tree, Maria watched the unfolding scene with a broad grin. _Kill him, kill him! _Robert's screaming went from playful, faux fright to pain and terror in a mere instant and she found herself enjoying the show. Reaching out and grabbing a branch above her head she hoisted herself up higher, so she could get a better look at the middle of the circle. _I'd like to watch. _Often she kept her eyes on Jack, as he held that lovely glinting knife, gripping the unfortunate boy's hair in his hand. _Jack knows what he's doing, he'd be a much better leader than Ralph ever could be. Wait! _Did she see Ralph in the mess there? _Couldn't miss that blond hair of his, that's definetly Ralph. Even our dearest chief cannot resist. _Maria needed to see eyes glinting with blood lust, to see it in the others was satisfying for her. _I'm not the monsters, they are! Little bloodthirsty things, starved to fight, to hunt, what an intriguing thing to see._

They were so savage in that moment, and even as the crowd broke-up and the boys below her began to calm down, she was grinning. _They sure are fun to watch. I'd never partake in something so barbaric. _Sure, there were the hunts, and thought they were enjoyable Maria liked to think of the hunting escapades as strictly business. _We need meat, that's why we hunt. We'd be starved dead without it. They are the barbaric ones, not me! I'm doing it strictly for survival. Business. _Or that was what she'd keep telling herself.

She followed them.

* * *

Maria was good at keeping to the trees and staying quiet, always having snuck out of her room by using the big tree, with long reaching branches that touched her window. _I bet the bombs blew it all up! Blew it right up! _She'd never forget that, and as she followed the boys below, sometimes pausing so she could catch glimpses of their conversation.

"I'm going up the mountain." Jack, she recognized the malice in his voice and couldn't help but think to herself, how brave he was. _I want to go as well. _"Coming?"

Forgetting that she was supposed to follow them quietly, she called to them, Jack specifically. "I'll come."

They all looked up to stare at her and nobody questioned her. _I like that they don't do that anymore. _When they first dropped in on the island, she and the other girls were often told to stay behind while the boys did all the important business. After seeing how well the choir girls could hunt they no longer questioned their strength most of the times and ceased to tell them that they couldn't do things simply because they were girls.

Maria began to descend the tree with ease, something she had perfected over the years, and Ralph and Jack nodded to her and continued to talk as if she were not there.

"I don't mind." Maria noticed how calm he sounded, a stark contrast to Jack's vicious tone.

Ralph added, "If you don't mind of course."

Jack took a step.

"Well then-"

Growing sick of their games, Maria went on ahead anyway while they continued to discuss. _I can be brave as well then._

They let her go.

* * *

**There is something I feel that is off about how I wrote Maria's character...like she is inconsistent, but I'm not sure where. If any of you caught something I didn't, please tell me...**


	8. Chapter 8

******Heads up, I have some stuff to say so like usual, I'll make a list, so make sure you read it if you care. (Do you care?)  
**

******[1.] The rhyme/song/thing Oranges and Lemons(As well as the schoolyard game that apparently goes along with it.) is mentioned in this chapter. It apparently has something to do with bells in London, which has nothing to do with the scene it appears in and yet I found the lyrics fitting, in a literal sense if that makes sense. It doesn't belong to me...The song/rhyme, I mean.  
**

******[2.] The sexual content in this chapter is a bit higher than previous ones. No lemons still, of course, but you'll see what I mean.  
**

******[3.] There is also a gory scene that may or may not be slightly disturbing. It didn't really disturb me (I wrote it so it shouldn't.) but maybe it would disturb others.  
**

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

"Boys armed with sticks!" Ralph cried contemptuously, and Jack's face grew red with anger as he stalked away.

Straightening out his one glass, Piggy admonished him. "Now you've done it, being rude about his hunters like that."

"Shut up already, Piggy." Ralph shot back.

Giselle let out an angry sigh. "Did you really see a...you know, beast?"

"I've told you plenty of times already. Ask Maria if you don't believe me." She let out a noise of disgust, as if even suggesting she talk to Maria was revolting.

"I'm not going to talk to _her. _She's just like Jack, stupid gits the both of them."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the conch, not blown as expertly as Ralph would have done. The others began to stir and migrate towards the platform, and Giselle turned to Ralph and Piggy, who got to their feet. "How much you want to bet that was Jack who blew the conch?"

Neither of them responded, however they found out she was right when they made it to the platform to find Jack standing there, grasping the conch in his hands. Ralph launched himself atop the platform and took the conch from Jack. "This meeting-"

"That I called." Jack injected.

"If you hadn't called it I should have. You just blew the conch."

"Well, isn't that calling it?"

Giselle felt a sharp pain stab the side of her head and the dull ache spread...a headache was forming. "Just get on with it already!" She snarled, the sound came out sounding a lot more venomous that she intended it to and both Jack and Ralph whipped around to stare down at her. Ralph, noticing the cross look upon her face, shoved the conch back into Jack's open hands.

"Go on and talk then, take it!" He sat down. Figuring her job was done, Giselle climbed up to the platform and sat beside him.

"I've called an assembly." Jack informed them. "Because of a lot of things. First, we have seen the beast, as you now already know. We were real close, it sat up and looked at us but I don't know what it does, or what it even is."

There were lots of interruptions after that, each offering up their speculations.

"It comes out of the sea-"

"From the dark, at night-"

"Quiet!" Jack shouted over them. "You listen to me, the beast is sitting up there, whatever it is-"

"Maybe it is hunting-"

"Yes! A hunter, that's what it is. The next thing is that we couldn't kill it. And the next..." He looked around the group and finally unleashed his information. "Ralph said my hunters are no good." _Here we go..._

"I never said that!"

"I've got the conch, and Ralph thinks that you are cowards, running away from the beast and that isn't all."

Frustrated, Giselle shouted out once more. "What else is there!?"

Maria, who was once lost within the crowd stood up and faced her. "You shut up and let him finish."

"Oh, I don't have to listen to you!"

"Be quiet!" Jack snarled. "All right then." He glared, and the tension grew. "Who thinks Ralph oughtn't to be chief?" Nobody raised their hands. Jack turned expectantly to Maria, impatiently waiting for her support. He didn't get any this time. Trying again, he repeated. "Hands up, if you don't want Ralph to be chief?" It came out sounding like a question. _Nobody will join him. Nobody. _His flushed face gave away his embarrassment, though he looked down, trying to hide it. His feeble attempts did not work.

"How many think-"

"Please!" Amelia called. "Don't do this, please." The others looked towards her, reacting to the strained desperation in her voice. She stood up and came towards Jack. "You don't have to fight, we could all work this out if we just-" Her plea for peace fell on deaf, unwilling ears as it often did.

"Oh, shut up you!" As she reached for the conch, Jack pulled it out of her reach and automatically shoved her away. Amelia lost her footing and fell backwards, eventually tumbling off the platform with a yelp and to the sandy ground below. Instantly, the mumbling within the group came to an abrupt stop and everything grew deathly silent once more. Amelia sat up and brought her fingers to the back of her head. When the blond girl saw them covered in a red, sticky substance, she let out a whimper and put her head in her hands, leaning against the bottom of the platform. Simon made his way over to her as quickly as possible to comfort her and fix her wound.

Ralph seemed unsure of how to respond, glancing toward the injured Amelia and back to the stunned crowd. Giselle however, felt a small spark of fury ignite inside of her and something deep inside of her rose to the surface and she opened her mouth emptied her lungs at him. "Get the hell out of here, you _bloody_ bastard!" Some gasps were heard from the crowd, but she didn't care. Giselle climbed to the top and gritted her teeth, and repeated her first sentence. Her voice was calmer this time, but no less intimidating. "Get out. Nobody wants you here." If one would look carefully, they could see regret in Jack's eyes, but it only lasted a mere moment before it disappeared.

It was replaced with a hard look. "Fine. I'm not going to stay here any longer with any of you. I'm not going to be a part of Ralph's lot anymore-"

"Good riddance!" Giselle shot back.

"I'm going off by myself. Anyone who wants to come, we'll hunt and have fun."

"Jack!" Ralph called.

Giselle snarled at him. "Forget him, Ralph."

"No!" Jack burst out, and with that he jumped off the platform and ran into the jungle.

Running a hand through tangled blond hair, Maria stood and sent a meaningful look towards the choir girls, as if wanting them to do something. "I'm going too." An empty coconut shell was in her hand.

"Then get out! Get out of here, we don't need you either you miserable-"

"Calm down you crazy bit-" someone in the crowd started.

Shouting at no one in particular, Giselle shrieked. "Don't tell me to calm down, damn you!"

Amelia, though her last attempt at stopping arguments had gone horribly wrong, weakly protested. "No yelling..." Simon had one hand over the wound on her head, comfortingly stroking her arm and trying to quiet her.

To see her so pitiful and hurt like that, Giselle reminded herself that Jack's attack on Amelia was the reason she was so furious in the first place. Feeling she owed it to Amelia, she gave in and ceased to scream. "Fine..."

Piggy began to complain to Ralph, who wasn't listening, instead looking off into the distance. "He'll be back, and so will she, once the sun goes down they'll be back." Piggy said. Ralph continued to stare.

Giselle averted her gaze, straining to find what Ralph was looking at. She couldn't find it, whatever it was.

* * *

Maria felt awkward stumbling through the thick jungle foliage, trying desperately to catch up with Jack, his shock of red hair was the only thing that was keeping her from loosing him completely within the confines of the jungle, only using one hand to brush the various amounts of greenery that got in her way. The coconut shell remained in one hand, she was unwilling to let it go. It had use and she needed it, when the time came.

"Jack!" She called to him, regretful at how utterly pathetic and desperate she sounded. He ignored her and she picked up her speed. One faulty step later, and a vine wound it's way around her slender ankle and she tumbled to the floor ungracefully. "Please!" Clambering to her feet she kept going, unable to leave him until he at least turned around to acknowledge her. _You're being foolish. _

Eventually, after her countless pleas he finally whirled around, face so flushed it was almost as red as his hair. "Why didn't you stick up for me when I needed you?" She had no excuse nor explanation, either that or she was not willing to admit that for all her intrepid talk and thoughts of abandoning Ralph's group, when the opportunity for her to actually do something came, she resisted. _Why, why? Do you know? I do not._

Despite all this, she stood straight and regained her posture, looking him straight in his ice blue eyes she replied coolly, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"That's not good enough." He replied dangerously, taking a step closer.

When she stepped back, that was when he rushed her and caught her within his arms and almost instantly she began to struggle. Restraining her, Jack pressed his lips against her own and forced his tongue into her own mouth. At first Maria fought against his iron grip, and figuring it was no use trying to escape she gave into the redheaded boy and allowed him to kiss her. When he broke away she licked her lips with a thoughtful look on her face. "I should slap you for that, but I won't."

Jack just stared at her, and she felt the need to reassure him of something that was on both of their minds. "Yes. They will come. And they will stay."

"How do you know?"

"There is no way they wouldn't." She replied with utmost confidence. _Iris and Ellen won't abandon me, they know their loyalties lie. Not with Ralph, not with Jack, but with me. If anyone will come, it'll be them. They can bring others too, and Roger will come for Jack..._

"Will you stay?"

"On one condition." A plan dawned upon her and at that moment she vowed that it would be carried out until the bitter end. _Yes. This will work._

"...What?" He inquired.

"You be the chief and I'll be the chieftess." Maria said it as if it were something she had thought about for a long time, though truly it had occurred to her a mere minute ago.

It was an offer he didn't even have to think twice about and hastily replied. "Done."

To decide their next plan of action, she looked at him. "Now, we hunt." _And it won't just be business anymore._

* * *

They came upon the defenseless one, laying back within the grasses, nursing small, squirming children. The little pink things reminded Maria of the piglet from the first day on the island, so vulnerable tangled within the confines of the creeper vines. Now, it was the sow that was the defenseless one, so painfully oblivious to its impending fate. A windless day would surely seal a victory for the pair of hunters, for the pigs could not catch scent or sight of them due to the well camouflaged paint smeared across their faces. With a spear in one hand and the coconut carcass with the other, she took solace in the fact that soon the shell would be full.

The two hunters descended upon the animals with a bloody agenda. It did not take them long at all to come upon the mother sow, and while her piglets scattered she lay panicking at the feet of the hunters. No mercy was given. The sharpened sticks came down upon the defenseless creature and she squealed as they impaled the legs to the ground with the spears. It couldn't move and for a moment they just stood there weaponless, wondering what to do now. Wanting to savor the moment but knowing it would have to end quickly in order for her to do what was needed, Maria held out her hand. "Give me your knife." The screaming grew louder as the immobile pig cried out in pain and distress. He handed it to her, and she went for the throat. Cold metal ran along soft flesh and tore a gaping wound in the throat and a hot liquid spilled out of the fatal wound. The shell was placed under the scarlet waterfall, catching the blood and when it was filled to the brim and began overflow and spill out, Maria cast it to the side.

"Jack, dear, look." At hearing her call him _dear_, something he had not heard in a long time he looked at her, almost expecting to see someone humane, something he had not seen in a long time. Instead, a girl once proper was covered in blood and beaming at him and he found that he would have preferred this, whatever it was over an affable, civil person. She wasn't the well-mannered English girl he once knew and Jack was glad for that. "Isn't it lovely?"

"It is!" He agreed fervently, and she placed slender hands slick with blood on the side of his head and pushed her lips against his own, briefly.

"What is that for?" Gesturing towards the coconut teeming with blood.

_To make it official..._Almost instantly she opened her mouth and said four simple words. "We will drink it."

* * *

Erzsébet felt lost even amongst all these people, and kept herself practically glued to Eric's side. _If only I could communicate with them besides for a few simple sentences. _It was driving her mad, how they all talk and understood one another and she was the only one of the whole group who couldn't understand.

The tallest ones, the redheaded boy and blond girl had dispersed and went on their own. It did not take a genius to realize that this had left a rift in the group and though she had never felt comfortable among any of these people, her anxiety grown worse in the past hour. Roger had mostly left her alone since she made it to the group, glaring at everyone with his gloomy expression from across the beach, but never actually going up to her. The bruises she'd left on his face were still there and she was proud to have injured him so. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, that a serious change was going to take place now that those two had left. They were nothing but trouble.

There was something wrong with Eric, she knew. (And yes, she had finally come to tell the two apart.) He was a bit jumpy lately. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sam was sent off to collect wood for the new fire they appeared to be building. All because of the beast thing they had saw that was on the top of the mountain, they would make a new fire. Feeling obligated to comfort him because he and his brother had been sweet enough to her the first time she had met them, she stroked his arm comfortingly. "Sam comes soon so no being sad, okay?" She still felt nervous to speak so much to him, wondering if she was saying the English words correctly and decided not to worry about it any longer as he seemed to understand.

"Okay Ezzy..." Eric beamed at her, that tuft of reddish blond hair was sticking up as usual and she felt the urge to kiss him. But from across the beach leaning up against a tree was Roger, scowling at them. _What's he looking at?_ She had been with this group for days now and Roger didn't even bother to approach her, which she should be relieved about. Instead, she was mildly annoyed, and worried. For all she knew he could still be mad for the time she kicked him in the face. _He deserves it._ A feeling of defiance formulated from inside her and she returned Eric's smile, softly running her fingers through his hair, trying to tame that unruly tuft she found herself so infatuated with. The dour look on Roger's face intensified and that encouraged her. Stroking the side of his face, she leaned in closer to Eric, lovingly nuzzling his neck. _I'll give you something to sulk about._

Surprised by the sudden affection Eric gaped a bit. "Ezzy w-what are you-" Cutting him off she pressed her mouth against his own and though it took him a moment he decided to go with it and began to kiss her back. She enjoyed the warmth of his lips on her own and almost forgot for a moment, that they were not alone. There were people all about, scattered around the beach and the platform and though save from Roger who now had a murderous expression on his face, most weren't paying them any attention. Erzsébet pulled away from him regardless, face slightly flushed.

_Why did I just do that? _She glanced toward the spot where Roger once stood, catching him fleeing off into the woods. _Oh yeah...That's why...Now I bet he's furious. _Now something as simple as _just let him be furious! _Was sounding like a bad idea. _You know what he's like, why would you do that? _"S-sorry..."

"No, don't be."

But she knew that she should be. _If only I could tell him that he should be too...And I can't. _

* * *

Maria's already red-stained fingers latched onto the shell, and the girl set it down in between them. The tall redhead just stared at it, not knowing what he should do next.

"You go first." Her words came out in a soft, coaxing tone as she gently nudged it towards him. "Go on then. Unless you want me to go..." It came out sounding so humble and kind, yet the boy felt as if she were taunting him and so he snatched it and boldly guided it to his lips. Noticing his actions and greatly displeased by them, she spoke again. "Don't be like that, we are together now. There is no need to be so..." Searching for the right word. "Hostile." She finished.

He ignored her and the red liquid ran down his face as he began to drink it, and when he was finished with it he set it down and handed it to her, face soiled with blood. She wanted to lick off all that blood on his face, but instead brought the coconut carcass to her lips and drank. The coppery substance danced upon her tongue, filling her senses and as it slid down her throat, and she felt an impulse to wretch but she held it down until it was all inside of her. _He did it, and now you must do the same._

A wide grin formed on her face, once dull white teeth were now stained scarlet. Figuring it was his turn to decide what was next, she looked to him and if there was some sort of silent agreement between them, Jack wrapped his fingers around her wrist and shoved her, leaving her pinned beneath him. Maria winced, but did not tell him to stop. _So he's not going to be gentle, then. _Maria found that she was okay with this fact and prepared to submit to his advances. Experimentally she allowed her fingers to dance across his chest and shoulders, and he waited calmly for her hands to finish exploring, something she would not have expected of him, and she appreciated his patience. When they were in the choir, she just saw him as the arrogant boy who stole her spot as head chorister, and now look at them. _If you want to consummate this, it must be done. _Their lips met again.

* * *

"Leni! Ella! El!" Iris was scrambling over to Ellen excitedly. Her face was done up in the paint of the hunters, and for a moment Ellen did not recognize her.

Unable to take it anymore, that incessant yelling, Ellen turned on the girl. "Can't you just pick _one _nickname and stick with that one? You keep confusing me!" She did not mean to sound so short-tempered with her and felt the urge to apologize profusely when she saw the dejected look on the black-haired girl's face. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'm just..." She was at a loss for words..._What do I feel right now? Funny that I have to stop and think about it, because I don't know what to do. _She was torn, torn between staying with Ralph's group.

"It's okay!" Iris piped up.

"Are we going to sta-"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to find Maria." _Bloody hell! Now I have to, I have to...argh!_

The weak beginnings of a protest began to form on her lips. "I don't-"

"_Please, _it'll be fun. Roger's going, and Maria is probably missing us. Everybody is going!" Her eyes grew wide and began to glitter. _Why must you be so cute, when you do that wide-eyed look?_

Trying to refuse, she mumbled and stuttered as she often did when faced with situations like this. They were quite common. "Um-Well if everybody is going j-just go or something like that." _Don't make eye-contact, she'll just...go. _

"But I can't go without you!" _She needs me...they all need me._

"F-fine, I'll come too."

Victoriously, she yelped with joy. "Good! Maria will be glad to see us, I bet."

"Yes...I'm sure she will."

With that the two of them got up and headed off into the woods, leaving behind others who remained at Ralph's camp. Nobody took notice as they left and she could not help but think, _is this the right thing to do? Is it a smart thing to do? _All signs pointed to no, but Ellen decided that she didn't care, all the while cursing her inability to say no.

* * *

Jack had one arm draped across her midsection protectively. Though sore in numerous places Maria felt relieved that Jack was finally asleep, and knew she had more things to do despite her pain. The dead sow was not far, rotting in the heat of the jungle. Face down on the floor Jack lay there obliviously, hair shrouding his face. _I don't think I ever want to do that again. _She vowed, and hoped she did not have to. Once was enough. The smell of decaying flesh was unbearable. The blood and the meat, the hunt was only good when the meat was fresh. Now the useless carcass had no other purpose, drained of it's blood and too filthy to be cooked and eaten. There was one last assault to be placed upon the dead body.

Carefully removing the long arm wrapped around her, she stood up and straightened her dirty blouse. The slumped, bloody sow stared accusingly at her. _You're a sordid girl. _It was her own mind telling her these things, scorning her and she answered herself right back. _You can just shut-up. Things aren't the way they are anymore. I don't need to be defined by things like that. Hunting isn't just 'strictly business anymore' and I don't want it to be. Do not get me started on purity, either. _A bitter laugh escaped her and her morals grew dormant. _Forget it. _And so she did, and leaned down to the sleeping boy, plucking the knife he kept sheathed. She stopped for a moment to look at him, appearing so mellow while he slept. _Ha. _

The wooden poles that had nailed the pig to the earth were still there, she observed, as she approached the carcass. The entrails bulged, and she plucked a spear from the body. It made a squelching noise as she tore it from the flesh._ It hasn't been that long since we left it here. Few hours at the most. _Bringing the blade of the knife to the dull side of the spear, she began to sharpen it on the other end. _A spear, sharp on both of the ends. _Once finished she stuck it in the cracked rock. The spear looked rather bare however, waiting for something to be impaled upon it.

Looking to the ground, a blank-eyed stare and a wide grin greeted her. Bringing the knife upon the neck she began to sever it, a slow process. Maria hummed as she worked.

_Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_

_Here comes a chopper to chop off your head,_

_Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead._

They used to play that game in the schoolyard, making arches and running about. She couldn't remember how long ago it had been since she had last heard it. Year four? Five? _Doesn't matter anymore, remember? _She continued to cut through flesh and bone. Maria began to hum again.

_Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_

_Here comes a chopper to chop off your head,_

_Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead._

The head was ready. She lifted it and kept a straight face while she skewered it upon the waiting spear. They could leave it as an offering for the beast. Yes, that was what it would be come. _Smile for the beast. _Taking one look and deciding the look upon the pig's face was not enough, she took the knife and cut it on both sides, from the corner of it's mouth right up to the tattered ears. A slashed smile, skin drooping awkwardly. _That will do just fine._

Stepping back to admire her masterpiece, she realized that there was just something missing. _Not for the head...but for me. _Becoming aware of the surroundings, she realized there were bright flowers all about. Red, blue, purple, and every vibrant color there ever could be. Maria dropped Jack's knife and took some of them, then began to thread them through her hair, refusing to stop until she had a towering crown. _I must look beautiful, I am sure. _

Maria did not notice that the blood that was once on her hands were now staining her crown of flowers.

* * *

The platform and surrounding area was considerably smaller than it had been earlier that day, in terms of people. Giselle had come to the conclusion that most of the those traitors went after Jack and Maria. Surveying the camp, she saw countless littluns, and in her opinion they did not count. As she had stated a while back, though she wasn't sure how long it had been since then, littluns were hopeless. Amelia was still here, leaning against a tree and half asleep. Poor girl was murmuring for Simon to come back to her, and other incoherent ramblings. Giselle did her best to take care of her, bringing her water with a coconut shell and sometimes feeding her fruit. _Where the hell is Simon at? Leaving her like this, I bet he's a traitor too! _Quickly she wiped those thoughts from her mind, Simon may be a bit batty but he wasn't...he wasn't like them.

Samneric and Erzsébet were also here, off collecting firewood. Ralph and Piggy were discussing things by the fire. _So, this is all that's left of us. This is it. _She felt disgusted with everything.

Dejectedly she dragged herself over to where Piggy and Ralph lay by the fire. As soon as she did so, figures swarmed from the woods in myriad of red, white, and green. Anarchy ensued in the following minutes and littluns scattered, screeching. Giselle felt someone latch upon to her arm as two figures ran for the fire, and she found herself pulled up close against Ralph.

They took flaming branches and there stood Jack and Maria, illuminated by the burning branches two masked hunters held. Their clothing was tattered and torn, and Maria stood, corners of her mouth pulled up in a sort of manic expression that could not be considered a smile. There were flowers, a towering crown of fresh, bloodstained flowers upon her head.

"Listen up all of you, we're along the beach living on the rocks if you want to find us. We will hunt and feast, and you are welcome to come and see us. Perhaps will let you be in our tribe...Perhaps not." His mask of paint and her crown of flowers became more apparent to Giselle, and she observed that when they wore these things, they were not themselves. They were something else entirely. She wanted to scrub the paint off their faces and tear those flowers out with her own hands. She felt her left eye, it had begun to twitch.

"We're having a feast tonight. We have a pig, you should come." Maria spoke kindly, and reminded Giselle of something... _A deranged diplomat, or something ridiculous. _A laugh escaped her.

The facade fell instantly and she snapped. "What's so funny?!" It was so unlike Maria who preferred to rule with her quiet, creeping authority, and Giselle couldn't help but just laugh harder and harder until she was kneeling in the sand, tears leaking from her dark eyes. Samneric peered at her from behind a tree, trying to see what had got her in such a state. Ralph looked mildly concerned.

Calmly, she responded, having gotten over her spasm of laughter. "You're all crazy, that's just it."

In a bout of childishness, Maria shot back, "_You're _crazy!"

Amelia's murmuring grew louder, but nobody was listening to her ranting and raving.

Having his moment interrupted, Jack quickly regained his posture and the masked figures that flanked the addressed them. "The Chief and Chieftess have spoken."

They took their leave.

* * *

Amelia, still dizzy from the head wound stumbled over to the group, keeping her eyes on the gleam of the conch. A feeling of loneliness was overtaking her, growing intenser by the moment. But when she made her way over to the others, it did not go away. It got worse. They were speaking, she could hear their talking but wasn't capable of putting meaning to their words.

"Mi történt? Mit mondtak?"

"I was going to have asthma, I swear!"

"Oh, sucks to your ass-mar!"

It all sounded slurred in her ears.

Weakly, she spoke up. "W-where's Simon at?"

Someone, she wasn't sure who replied with, "Who cares?"

The emotion that had been building up inside of her bubbled up to the surface. "I care!" With a sob she fell down into the sand, whimpering. "My head hurts."

A blur rushed over to her, and Amelia felt a cold hand descend on her forehead. "Te szegény, segíteni fogok neked! Ne aggódj. Várj itt!"

She couldn't understand the words but they had a gentle, considerate feel to them. She lay there in the sand, waiting, and the once blurry figures were beginning to take shape. Ralph, Giselle, Piggy, and Samneric were staring at her, unsure of what to do, how to comfort her. _Simon's not here. He left me because he doesn't like me anymore, if he ever even did. _Tears began to sting at her eyes. She was being abnormally needy, everything felt distorted and all bad feelings she had ever felt in her lifetime seemed to come back to her, and worse yet were triggered by small things. Like the dull ache in her head that began to steadily grow worse.

..._I have to find Simon. _The pain wasn't crippling her anymore, it was now her motivation. Unsteadily, she got to her feet and began to limp towards the jungle.

* * *

**Maria/Jack-I beg of you look up the song Avenue by Agnes Obel, the whole thing between them reminded me of that song and I wrote that scene listening to it. Normally I don't recommend songs for my fics, but I like that song. (Though I have a lot I'd think would for for LotF.) Doesn't belong to me though, that song. Also, yay for passive-aggressive 'make Roger jealous' Erzsébet! **

**Naw, I just like Eric/Erzsébet for whatever reason. I was almost going to make it a three-way pairing (In other words, add Sam.) but something was telling me, "Don't do that, just don't do it." and I was all like, "I'm gonna do it anyway *trollface*" But that voice won so no twincest three-way pairings. (Phew-The voice.)  
**

**Translations:  
**

**"Mi történt? Mit mondtak?"-What happened, what did they say?  
**

**"Te szegény, segíteni fogok neked! Ne aggódj. Várj itt!"-Poor thing, I will help you. Don't worry, wait here!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

It was late at night when she finally made it to her destination, the secret glade Simon liked so much. Amelia hadn't been here to visit him in a long time, but the pulse of pain in her head kept her awake, each searing jab reminding her of that very important mission. _You must find him. You must find him. Find Simon. _

Making her way through the grasses, the first thing she saw was him, a bloody mess tangled in a bed of undergrowth. The pig's head, omnipresent as ever was lost on Amelia. She did not even notice it, instead focusing on the boy before her. Falling to her knees she shook him awake.

Roused from his sleep, Simon jerked upwards flipping his dark hut of hair out of his eyes. His mouth and nose were stained with crimson. "...'Melia?" He murmured.

"Simon! You're bleeding..."

"So r' you..." Slowly she reached behind her head and felt the familiar sticky liquid. Her cut must have reopened.

"I...I missed you so much!" Releasing a strained sob she threw her arms around him. "Why'd you leave?"

"What else is there to do?" Simon spoke absentmindedly, staring right at her but it seemed as if he was just looking right through her. Now turning his attentions to her at last, Simon latched on to her shoulders. "Amelia. There's something important I have to do, okay?"

"Don't leave again! My head is hurting me..." Limply she clung to him, whimpering like a lost littlun and he began to ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, alright?" He began to stammer, something he hadn't done around her in a long time. Despite the circumstances she smiled. "B-but, I've got to go now. You'll find someone else, I know."

"I don't want anyone else, I want you..." The disoriented, funny feeling was coming back to her. _What is he saying, that he won't come back?_ "Simon!"

They both lay there among the creepers and under the watchful eyes of the pig's head, or as only Simon knew it, 'The Lord of the Flies'_. _The flies buzzed in the back of her mind, but whether she was truly unaware of their existence or simply chose to ignore it was uncertain.

Eventually Simon unwound his arms from around her. "I got to go now, to the mountain..."

"Will you be back?" Amelia asked hopefully, longing to remain oblivious to the truth for as long as she could.

"Maybe sometime, I think." Dread wormed its way inside of her and settled in her stomach.

"...But not soon." She replied slowly.

His warm lips met her own and Amelia accepted them, murmuring and whimpering to herself. _This is the first time he's ever kissed me..._It was over as soon as it had began.

Latching on to his hand, she clung to him. "I love you..."

Simon gave her a warm smile and let go of her hand, blinking. "I love you too."

With that he stood and exited the clearing, heading off to wherever it was he was going. Something was keeping her from stopping him, no matter how badly she wanted to run up and cling to him. Tears began to pour down her face once more and she curled into a little ball, shivering. From her low vantage point there was now only one place to look, and that was up. The Lord of the Flies stared at her, slashed in smile smirking down at her with a mocking, scornful look.

* * *

After much discussion she couldn't really comprehend, Erzsébet came to the conclusion that the small group (sans the injured girl and the boy who had been taking care of her,) were going somewhere. Probably to the place where everyone else had snuck off to in the night. Not wanting to be left alone, Erzsébet decided to go with them on their journey. It was going to rain soon, she could tell. On any other day she would have welcomed the rain, rain was always a pleasant thing for her. Looking outside from the safety of her window as the dark clouds cried, she was safe as it stormed.

It was different now though, there was something unsettling about the impending rain. This time, she wasn't safe behind the clear glass of a glossy window, residing within the warmth of a house. She was out in the open and vulnerable and she didn't like the feeling of it, not at all. One of the few things she could remember about when they dropped in on the island was that it was storming, much like it was about to now. The fair-haired boy and his companions, the fat boy and dark haired girl appeared to be very jumpy and nervous.

She walked beside the twins, Eric tried numerous times to catch hold of her hand but she would not let him, escaping his grasp as politely as possible. The time she had kissed him was impulsive and she regretted it. But why, she pondered. _Do you really want to be just friends with him, or are you still afraid of what Roger might do to him? To you? _Erzsébet knew firsthand what he was capable of, though the worst he'd ever given her was a cut on the face he could do much more damage, she was sure. _Just make up your mind, already! You were able to fight him off once, but then you get scared again, and then bold, and now you're terrified. _If only she had someone to talk to besides herself.

Not like she could share her fears with anyone here, and it was driving her mad. Usually when she had a problem she could confide in her sister or someone, anyone, but not here. On this island, they could listen but they wouldn't be able to truly have a conversation with her. Even when surrounded by lots of people she could not communicate with them well, and that left her with a crushing feeling of solitude.

* * *

As they walked down the beach on the way to Jack and Maria's side of the island, the sounds of screaming and shouting could be heard.

"Sounds like they are having fun over there!" She exclaimed sarcastically, as per usual nobody acknowledged her. Giselle was becoming accustomed to being ignored these days, everyone was too busy with their own thoughts and problems to take any notice or offense at her snarky remarks. They marched on until they came to the great rock palace, and once they entered the confines Giselle could only gape slightly at the sight before her. The party seemed to be in full swing, piles of meat, fruit, and coconut shells filled with water-_or was that blood? _Were scattered about and painted figures wrestled with one another, hollering. Even some littluns were scattered about, scruffy as they ate dirty meat that looked as if it had fallen in the sand one too many times.

The most striking sight however was the large log in the middle of it all, where Jack and Maria were perched. They were painted heavily with intricate patterns, a forbidding air about them. Jack looked the most impressive by far, but nobody would dare count out the one next to him, the girl with the quiet, creeping authority, hands clasped in her lap. If it hadn't been for the barbaric paint and crown of bloody flowers Giselle still wanted to crush beneath her fingers, Maria would have been the perfect picture of a proper girl, sitting up straight with a regal look upon her decorated face. If only.

Jack stood and waved his spear. "Take them some meat." Painted figures swarmed Giselle, handing her and her companions the meat. The crimson slab looked inviting and she took and ate it without complaint. Once they had finished eating, Jack repeated his spear-waving and addressed them. "Has everybody eaten now?"

They were still hungry, and scrambled to even more meat before the opportunity was taken away from them. "Are you done now?" Maria asked softly, but there was just a hint of warning in her voice as if she were growing impatient with their insatiable hunger. Jack jumped down from his position on the log and approached the small group.

"Get me a drink." Henry scrambled to bring him a shell with fresh water in it. _It's all a show of authority, he's delaying it just to show how powerful he's become. _Annoyance twinged in her stomach and Giselle almost wanted to retch up the meat she had eaten. _Now he'll say we're entitled to join his tribe, luring us with meat when we were starving. Dirty tricks again!_

"I'm not joining your tribe." Giselle stated firmly, knowing what he was going to ask and beating him to it.

"Giselle-" Ralph began. _He wants to argue against them as well, I know it! He can't possibly want to join..._

Jack sneered at her, and she could almost predict the next thing he was about to say. "I fed you, and my hunters protected you from the beast. Why won't you join?"

Maria broke out of the quiet image she was trying to display and curled her lip with distaste right at Giselle. "The offer is not for _you._ You had your chance to join and you turned it down. Nobody wants you here."

At first Giselle was perplexed, wondering what Maria was talking about and then she remembered many nights before. With the explosions in the sky and Maria's strange fixation with them. Then, she had offered her something in her own cunning, underhanded way. _Oh. _A spark of fury was ignited. "You're ridiculous! I wouldn't join you even if my life depended on it."

The girl with the crown of flowers got to her feet abruptly and pointed. "Then _get out._" There was an awkward, stunned silence.

"Gladly." With that she turned on her heels and stalked off, leaving behind Ralph and his group. The first rumble of thunder could be heard. _I hope Ralph gets back alright. I hope they all do._

* * *

A whirlwind of dancing and leaping began, and Erzsébet felt compelled to join. At first she stood and watched in awe, one of them was pretending to be an animal of some sort, a pig most likely. It was then she realized who it was. _Roger._

Almost instantly he went from pig to hunter and the circle that was forming began to chant. _"Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!" _They continued to chant, and the repetition struck a chord with her and the words began to take meaning.

_"Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!"_

Erzsébet was pulled into the dancing circle, the fair haired boy and his adherents lost within the dance, and soon couldn't focus on anything else but spinning and chanting that same phrase over and over.

_"Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!"_

It grew to a frenzy, and the screaming continued. Erzsébet couldn't stop herself, couldn't break out of the circle and she didn't want to. The language barrier had finally been broken and among the painted figures she found understanding. Something was staggering out onto the open beach, and the storm broke. Rain was pouring down but the only thing on her mind was the chant. She was screaming out a language she never knew existed before, disguised with English words.

_"Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!"_

Eventually the figure was trapped within the dancing circle, and that was when the spears fell down, tearing upon it as it shrieked. The clouds really opened up then, pouring down relentlessly. When the circle broke, the beast was rather small, bleeding profusely in the sand. A shadowy image began to float, a large billowing parachute carrying a dark figure through the wind and out to sea. There was silence and then, terror. The group split, scattering off into the dark unknown. _Where is everyone? Where's Samneric? _Erzsébet was unsure of where to run, and she felt fingers curling around her wrist and they began to jerk her away from the disastrous scene. The only thing she could do was go with the pulling.

A fleeting glance was stolen at the water, and she could see a body moving out to see. _A human body...Oh...Oh no..._

From that moment on she vowed never to say those words again, though they were forever ingrained in her memory.

_Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood! _

* * *

**So that's why I had a non-English speaking character, understand now? I wanted to have her make sense of/understand the chant thing because wasn't one of William Golding's points in LotF is that evil is in all of us or something like that? (I can never be too sure of anything.) So savagery is a language everyone is fluent in, see? Even if they don't realize it or try to deny it. There's my point. I made a point!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

The morning came quicker than she expected it to. Most of the shelters had been destroyed during the storm last night, and though they had never really been all that stable they weren't even inhabitable anymore, just piles of decrepit, rotting wood. However she managed to find one still standing to reside in and waited for Ralph to come back to her. When he never did come, she was pulled into a restless sleep, often being jerked awake by the loud claps of thunder. Littluns were crying out in the rain, their shelters having been destroyed but she never came to their aid, figuring that they weren't her problem. Amelia and Simon hadn't returned from last night either, and now Giselle lay there, staring up at the ceiling of the shelter. Reluctant to get up due to fear of finding herself alone, (Littluns didn't count.) Giselle pondered her options. _You can lay here or day or you can get up and do something productive. _

What had happened to them all? Ralph, Piggy, Simon? And Amelia, out there alone at night with her injury, what had become of her? Giselle didn't know, and honestly wondered if she wanted to, fearing the worst. _Get out of this shelter and expect absolutely nothing._ Crawling out on her hands and knees, Giselle got to her feet and observed her surroundings. The sky was still cloudy, as if it were planning on raining again, perhaps just a little drizzle. The platform was empty, nobody was around except for a few littluns gnawing on half-rotted fruit. One of them came out of the bush and clung to her skirt with a pitiful cry of 'mummy', smearing it with fruit juices and dirt and she hissed with distaste, casting the dirty child away. "I'm not your mum!"

Giselle had no interest taking care of the littluns, that was Simon and Amelia's job, wherever they were. Nobody else important was around, the platform and surrounding area was rather vacant and she felt the bitter taste of supposed betrayal. _Did they all go off and join Jack and Maria's tribe? I bet they did. I should have expected as much. _Trying to force the disappointment down she wandered off into the woods, figuring the most vital thing to do now was to scrounge up some food. Fruit, or maybe even fishing if she could. And maybe if she was feeling a bit better when she got back, she'd provide some for the littluns.

Reaching the treeline, she plunged into the jungle and marveled at how nice it smelled. _The morning after a storm..._

Catching a flash of gold in the corner of her eye, Giselle turned around to come face to face with Ralph. He didn't look as handsome as he usually did, limping along with numerous bruises and gashes. _He doesn't look so good. What did they do to him!? _Unable to keep the excitement out of her voice, she rushed up to him. "Ralph!"

"You're...you're happy to see me." Ralph's voice barely rose above a raspy whisper.

By force of habit, she didn't want him to know she cared and therefore shot back, "I would be happy to see anyone who isn't a part of Jack's tribe."

"You left early."

"I did, yes."

"So, you didn't..."

"Didn't what?" _What happened after I left...?_

Giselle peered at Ralph, almost dreading his response.

"Murder."

* * *

It had been a cold night, and when she woke she found herself in some sort of cave on a bed of dried leaves. Not remembering much from the previous night she rose on unsteady legs and stumbled out into the open, slipping on the wet stone ground, wincing when her ankle twisted. She yelped in alarm when she realized that she had almost fallen right off the edge of a cliff. Scrambling back against the safety of the rock wall, she breathed a sigh of relief, the dull ache in her ankle intensifying. _That was close._ Down below her, there was a busy camp going about their day. They were all highly decorated in paints, carrying spears and then suddenly the events of last night came back to her. _Murder...We murdered that boy. _Biting her lip, Erzsébet held in a whimper. _What will they think, when we get rescued? That we went and killed a person. And I was in it to! What for? _

"A-hem."

Looking to the side where the noise had came from, the whimper she had been holding in escaped."Yes...?"

Roger stood there, spear in one hand. He wasn't as heavily painted as he had been last night, it looked as if rain had washed most of it off and he hadn't any time to put more on.

He pointed towards the opening in the cave. "Get in."

Reluctant, she stood there, staring at him. He repeated himself, pointing. "Get in."

"I want to...go." Slowly she spoke.

Quickly he swung and the dull end of the spear hit her square in the jaw. Not soon after the sting of pain began to take place where he had whacked her. She could taste the blood welling in her mouth and she brushed past him quickly as she could and into the opening, but not quick enough as he knocked her on the back of the head with it as she passed. Obediently she scrambled into the corner where she had first woken up and lay there. _What am I going to do? Maybe someone will come for me..._That was her only hope now, though she doubted the rest of the people who were with them cared about her much, if even at all. She felt a pang of loneliness thinking about the twins, especially Eric. _That's where your constant indecision will get you. You kiss Eric and then ignore him and now he's probably all confused and wants nothing to do with you. _Yes, maybe she was overreacting but still. _The only one who can save you now is yourself. But now is not the time._

Roger wasn't paying any attention to her, just sitting in the opposite corner sharpening his spear. This went on for a long time and anxiety was building up within her. _Talk to me! I don't care what, just say something, please! _The language barrier that had broken only last night was being rebuilt, stronger than before. How he could stand to remain so silent puzzled her. The isolated feeling grew stronger and she made her way over to him. Tilting her head slightly she whispered his name. "Roger..."

He didn't respond to her verbally at first, only turning to glare at her. Then he said, "What do you want?" _He's mad at me, but at least he's talking._

Satisfied that she was able to get some words out of him, Erzsébet blinked and held her hand to her stomach and whimpered. _I'm hungry. _

Roger, eyes hidden behind his black hair, rose to his feet and made his way towards the entrance. With slight difficulty she limped out and followed him, she didn't want to be left alone in the cave, and though normally she'd have no problem being alone, this was a new, dangerous place. Roger may be cruel and prone to causing her physical pain, but he was a familiar face and she felt the need to stay by him.

Limping out of the cave, she followed him painfully slowly. _My ankle hurts. _

"Stay." He held out his arm to block her from leaving. She whimpered again and then clung to his arm pitifully. _Don't leave me. _"Goddamn, let go of me." Exasperated, Roger pulled his arm away, and then noticing that she was favoring one leg, swung out his leg and kicked at her uninjured leg. When she fell to the floor with a yelp he smirked. _Ow..._

Unwilling to give up just yet she latched on to his ankle, and he swung out his other leg and kicked her in the face. Her lip split and she could feel the scarlet substance dripping down her face. They continued with that pattern, her reaching for him and he responded by hurting her. Eventually, when she was rather bruised and bloody in numerous places, _what the hell am I doing? _Crossed her mind, and she just lay there on the hard, cold ground and made no other attempt to touch him. _I think I'd rather be alone now._

There was a dull knock of wood against the ground, and she saw Roger's discarded spear. Erzsébet didn't protest when he slipped his arm under her legs and hoisted her up against his chest, one hand on her back. "Where you go?" She asked softly.

Though she should have expected it at this point, she did not get an answer.

* * *

Erzsébet examined the vibrant red and white colors that stained her arms, concealing the numerous fresh bruises and cuts. Nobody else would be able to see them, but she knew they were there, and so would he. She glanced towards Roger, who was coming towards her now with clumps of paint on his fingers. She looked away as he slathered on her face, trying not to shiver at his touch. They had left Castle Rock a long time ago and were now back in the jungle, and she noticed lots of empty shells filled to the brim with various paints.

"You'll be one of us now, and you will be with me. Keep you away from all the others-" Roger began to mumble to himself. She squirmed but would not dare resist him, she had earned enough wounds for the day. At least he had enough sense not to touch her neck again.

* * *

Deep within the one of the caves of the Castle Rock, Maria sat atop a flat mossy rock, watching the proceedings below. The large opening in the ceiling of the cave illuminated it just enough to see inside. Jack lay in her lap while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. Her fingers dipped lower each time, running them along his rib cage and dancing on his thighs, and he was too engrossed by the scene to realize she was wrapping her fingers around his knife and pulling it from him. _Good. _

Right under them, a boy tied back by long creepers was being whipped by the some of the others. Wilfred, she thought was his name though she wasn't really sure and didn't really care either. All she knew about the situation was that he had done something to anger Jack, something deserving of punishment. To be honest her mind was on other, more important things. _If they won't join us...then we'll have to get rid of them. One by one. _As amusing as it was to watch, she soon grew tired of the constant sound of whip against flesh and the cries of pain and without Jack's say-so she held up her hand. "Enough of that now."

Though mildly agitated to see the spectacle conclude, Jack did not protest. The boys untied him for they would never go against their chieftess, and Maria smiled pleasantly. Wilfred, beaten and shamed slunk away. Jack got up from her lap and addressed the others still remaining. "Tomorrow we will hunt and leave another head for the beast." _Ah yes, the beast. If I could convince them that the beast is in league with Ralph's group, perhaps we can take action against them. _

He continued to discuss the beast and she decided to play the role of being calmly imposing upon the assembly, latching her hands together and holding them in her lap with a stern look around at the others. The way Jack talked so fervently, about the beast and how the others would ruin their plans, she realized how easy it would be to get the things she needed done. _I know who I'll start with. _They discussed, and meanwhile, she brooded to herself.

When they were finished with the discussion, she came to the conclusion that Jack was taking Roger and Maurice to steal the fire from the others. The others began to disperse and go about their business, but Maria's was just beginning. _I'm sure Ellen and Iris would be happy to help._

Jack slid off the rock and went down the path to exit the cave and she watched him as he walked away. Roger was the only one who remained and figuring it would be too good an opportunity to waste and so she waved him over. "Roger, dear..."

Though he narrowed his eyes Roger approached her regardless. "Yes..?"

Sweetly she beamed at him and lightly tapped the empty place that Jack once sat upon. "Come up here, I want to talk to you." _I have other matters to discuss with him.  
_

He climbed to the top and sat next to her, and she started with menial topics. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"How is the girl?"

"Who?"

"The girl from...last night. You remember, don't you?" She tried not to think about last night and the dance they had done, everything was one big blur to her but she remembered Roger bringing one of them back. Maria would remember only what she wanted to from that night. The one from Ralph and Giselle's group, she was with them now. Roger had her stored away somewhere, she was sure of it.

"What about her?" He growled.

"Is she...with us now?" Maria questioned innocently.

Roger took a moment to respond. "She's with me, yes."

"But, is she part of the tribe now?" She prompted.

"Yes." His tone left no room for argument, yet Maria sensed something else in his voice she could not place.

"Well, make sure."

"Is that all?" Roger asked warily.

"Oh no, I'd just like to talk to Iris and Ellen. Could you find them for me, please?"

"Of course." Roger jumped off the rock and made his way to the entrance, and remembering something she deemed semi-important, Maria called to him.

"Oh, and Roger?"

He was probably getting tired of her talking, but he would never say so, not to his chieftess. "What?"

"Iris likes you. You should talk to her more." _I should help Iris out, she's my friend. But by helping Iris get Roger, I would be hurting Ellen, because Ellen likes Iris...I'm pretty sure, at least..._

Having no response to that Roger fled, desperate to leave now. Maria smirked to herself.

* * *

Giselle, allowing Ralph to cling to her when he needed it, guided him to the platform. She felt numb inside, numb from shock at what she had just heard. _Simon. Simon, murdered. _

Piggy was waiting for them when they got there. Ralph sat on the log and Giselle sat opposite of Piggy and Ralph. They were affected by the news in a way she wasn't, a way she couldn't understand.

"That, that was murder." Ralph said.

An indignant Piggy screeched. "You stop it! What good is it to talk like that?!"

"He's right, if it was anything like I heard it-" Giselle started.

Piggy rounded on her, shrilly. "You weren't there!"

"You left early." Ralph said to Giselle.

"So did we!" Piggy said. "It was dark, and we were on the very outside of the circle."

"I'm scared of-I want to go home." Ralph put his hands in his head.

While Ralph and Piggy went back and forth, a dreadful thought wormed its way into her mind and she spoke. "What are we going to tell Amelia?" _Oh God..._

"That he was batty! He asked for it..." Piggy trailed off.

A dull voice called to them from below the platform. "He's gone isn't he?" The three of them turned to see Amelia, dried blood still in her light hair, she slouched before them. It looked as if she had been crying for a long time, but now she had no tears left.

They said nothing.

"I know he is, you don't have to tell me anything."

Unwisely, Piggy broke in. "He was batty, he asked for it."

Suddenly she grew fierce and snarled. "No he wasn't!" With that she leaned up against the platform and began to whimper, and that whimper turned to a wail and she began to sob. Some of the littluns approached her curiously, wondering what it was that had their adoptive mother so distressed. They shook her and whimpered as well, the littuns didn't understand why she was crying. It was usually only the littluns themselves that cried, and to see her sad confused them greatly. Even worse was the fact that she was ignoring them completely, too caught up in her own sorrows to notice them.

Giselle, unable to take the noise anymore, took off into the jungle.

* * *

Ellen had long since learned that whenever Maria wanted something out of them, it wasn't good. But after all those years of doing her bidding just to ensure her a spot in their group, nothing prepared Ellen for the words that came out of Maria's mouth.

"I want you to...take care of Giselle." She blinked at first when the task was revealed to her, trying to decipher what she had just said.

_Realization in 3...2...1..._

"You want us to _what?"_

"I want you to get rid of her. The beast is in them, you know. And the only way to get it out..." She trailed off.

Iris, wide eyed looked up at Maria. "Isn't there another way?"

_Crazy, she's just crazy! Because Giselle left early and didn't take part in...that dance. She wants everyone to go nuts so she can watch and laugh at them, and Giselle didn't. I know what she really wants._

"I'm afraid not." Maria shook her head sadly. "I didn't want it to come to this, but you know it has to be."

Ellen glanced toward Iris. _She actually believes this! I..._

"If it really is the only way..." Iris, face hidden behind a long curtain of hair.

_What am I going to do? _"I-I-I..." The words that came out her mouth were illegible, she could not articulate herself well enough under that glare.

"You are part of the tribe now. Outsiders cannot be trusted."

_This is murder! It'll end badly. _"You can't possibly ask us to-"

"Are you part of the tribe or not? Or are you working for them?" She sneered. Even Iris was glaring at her now. It reminded her of how things were before they were evacuated, Maria always sending everyone off to do her dirty work and they complied, for whatever reason. Before she had ever been accepted into their circle of friends, she had scoffed at the way the other girls would shove their faces into the dirt to comply. Now she was one of them.

_It's either you or Giselle. The rest of the tribe will hurt you, or worse. _

Iris turned to her, a look of pride etched upon her face. "We can do it, we're tough." _She thinks that's what I'm worried about? That we wouldn't be able to do it? Not that we're about to murder a human being? Like we did to that Simon, last night. They go around and act like it's nothing. Oh Iris, what are we getting into?_

"We can do it together, if only you help me." Iris's eyes shone. "We've got to get rid of the beast, right?" _You can't say no, can you? Not even when someone is about have their life ripped from them. You know it's wrong, but you'd rather save your own skin. _Another voice. _Wouldn't anyone do the same in your situation? It's you or them. Choose yourself._

Maria, knowing she had them beat, beamed and handed a knife to Iris, who accepted it gratefully. "Well?" _Where did she get Jack's knife from?_

_You can't say no. It's impossible to say no. It would be unwise to do so. _

Letting a shaky breath escape, she sighed. "...Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

"If we stay together, we will do perfectly fine! Just, help me, alright? It'll be like killing a pig." Iris grinned cheerfully. _How can you be okay with this? _The task they were about to perform was physically taxing on her as well, she was trembling and nervous. Any movement in the forest sent her jumping. _Take a deep breath. Do it for Iris. She's been nice to you. Maybe she's turned out a bit different, but things will go back to normal after it's done and we can forget about it. Then maybe you could tell her...That you like her._

_Do you even like her anymore? _

"Ellen!" _This is the first time she's ever called me by my first name. No nicknames. That's... _A warm feeling flew inside of her, one she hadn't felt in a long time. _That's strange that she'd do that but it's..._She was at a loss for thoughts. Then something came to her. Something important that needed to be said.

"Iris, I have to tell you something-"

"There she is!" The other girl interrupted, albeit quietly. The two of them instantly crouched within the thick green foliage of the jungle. Giselle stood with her back facing the two, one arm leaning against the tree. She had been walking earlier, but had stopped now. It was like hunting pigs. Stay low and keep the paint on. Ellen took a finger and ran it along her face, reassured by the thick cover of paint still there. _We're about to kill her. Kill her. _

The dark haired girl turned her head ever so slightly. "I can see you." Her voice came out in a raspy whisper.

Iris, who was about to jump out of their spot, looked surprised and drew back.

The girl repeated it, this time with more strength, menacing. "_I can see you."_

Ellen was the first to answer her. "How can you? Your back is turned."

Giselle turned around and laughed bitterly. "You got me." The expression on her face was haunting, the way her dark eyes just stared. "What are you here for, you murderers? You think it's easy don't you, like slaughtering pigs?" _That's not what I think at all! That's what everyone else things, n-not me. This won't be easy.  
_

"Don't let her fool you," Iris whispered. "She's trying to distract us."

"Distract you from _what?" _The girl's eye twitched, lightly at first and then it became more defined. "Well?"

_I have to stop this. _

_You can't._

_You can._

_You can't._

_You can._

Not delaying any further, Iris burst from the bush, blade of the knife gleaming in her hands. "Ellen, help me!" She shouted as Giselle sidestepped, narrowly missing the blade. Her legs were frozen as the two tussled, a deadly dance to the death.

"You're a murderer! A murderer! A murderer! Bloody murderous bitches, the lot of you~" Giselle chanted, leaping and jumping and cackling and Ellen couldn't even bring her hands up to her ears to block out the horrible sound. "Don't think I don't know what you all did to Simon. What did he do to deserve a death like that? Now Amelia's a widow now and it is all your fault! Why don't you go and tell your chief that? Go on and tell him!"

"H-he was disguised, it was a beast!" Iris paused, faltering.

"Are you sure?" Giselle stopped as well, sure she had one the argument.

"Yes!"

"You don't sound sure!"

"Ralph was in it too!" Ellen protested weakly. _A minor detail she may have forgotten._

Giselle whipped around, and that was when Iris went in for the kill. Wrapping her arm around the distracted girl's neck and jerking her towards her, she lifted the knife in her other hand.

_She'll slip away, Iris isn't holding her tight enough. _

Breaking out of the trance that her legs immobilized she scrambled forward. "Stop-"

Giselle ducked out of reach just as soon as the flash of the blade came down. Iris had plunged it right into her own chest. Falling to her knees with a whimper all Ellen could do was watch as Giselle turned around and clutched the handle of the knife, yanking it out of Iris's body. The blood gushed out like a waterfall and the corners of the dark haired girl's mouth twitched. "That's what you'll get, see? You deserve it, you went and slaughtered yourself. Like a pig." A bark of laughter poured out of her. _She's not sane, not right in the head...  
_

_None of us are._

Remembering what she wanted to say, Ellen dragged herself over to Iris who was bleeding profusely, she held her. "You're going to be fine, I'll fix it, I'll fix it I'm sorry I wasn't I should have-"

"Should've, could've, would've, I'll fix it, I'll fix it!" A voice chanted hysterically in the background and Giselle hopped about gleefully waving a knife stained with crimson. "She's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it! Because you know what? She deserves it."

Wailing, Ellen pressed her hands to the gaping stab wound as Iris gasped for breath . "Ignore her, ignore her, you're going to live!" Iris was gasping heavily, and they both tried desperately to hold in blood that didn't want to stay. The ground was stained scarlet. _Tell her while you still have time!_

Ellen spoke. "I have to-I have to tell you-"

"Y-yes?" A thin trickle of blood bubbled up from between the girl's lips.

"I li-" Iris's eyes glazed over before she could finish the sentence.

The tears burst from her eyes, and silent choking sobs wracked her. The words she wanted to speak were meant for her, and Giselle would have been the only one to hear them. "Oh, just forget it. Forget about it, it doesn't even matter." _It doesn't even matter. _

Ellen didn't even flinch as the knife brushed by her and embedded itself in the ground right beside her. As placid as she had been from the beginning when they had first found her, Giselle instructed. "I think Jack will want that back. Have a nice day."

With that she left, leaving Ellen with nothing but a bloody knife and a dead body to cling to.

* * *

When Giselle finally made her way back to the platform, she was deathly silent. Unsure of what to make of the events that had happened mere moments ago, she kept thoughts locked inside of her. _The bloody murderers got what they deserved! It wasn't my fault. They tried to kill me. _

Ralph greeted her when she climbed up the platform, the first thing she noticed is he looked...beat up. "What happened to you?" She mumbled.

"We got attacked by the others."

_So did I. _But that wasn't what came out of her mouth. Instead, "Why do you like me?"

Taken aback, Ralph blinked. "What?"

"Why do you like me?" She knew that he did, he just about said so the first time they let the bloody fire go out. _But that was a long time ago..._

Ralph stammered. "I-I well, you're beautiful...?"

"Are you sure about that?" She bit back harshly. None of them were beautiful anymore, before they had dropped in on the island, sure. But now? No.

"Look, I don't know why, okay? Sometimes you're irritable and-" He wasn't sure how tell her that the soft side she rarely showed was endearing to him, the doe eyed expressions were cute and he wanted to see more of it. "A-and I don't _love _you but-"

"You better not!" She growled.

"Giselle..." He began.

"They tried to kill me, Ralph!" She interrupted, rushing into his arms. He held her to him, surprised by her sudden actions and the words that came out of her mouth.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "Who!?"

"That crazy bitch sent them after me!" The sobbing turned to anger.

Before he could reply the anger she displayed disappeared and was replaced with laughter. "She stabbed herself though, trying to get me! Right through the heart!"

Taken aback by her manic fit and quickly changing emotions, he just gripped her tighter and tried to be comforting, stroking her hair. "Sssh, sssh...You'll be okay, you'll be okay..."

_He doesn't sound very sure of himself._

* * *

Dragging her feet through the sand she approached Castle Rock, head down. Bringing her hand up to inspect it she tried to scrape out the dirt lodged under her fingernails. Ellen had to leave the body there, after trying and failing to dig a shallow grave with nothing but her bare hands. _She'll never get a proper burial. _

When the sand under her ratty shoes turned to stone, Ellen knew she was at the entrance to the tribe's fort.

"Who goes there?" A raspy, distinctly female voice called out to her. Turning her head up, she stared back at the painted girl with dull eyes. Mary, Monica, or whatever her name was blinked. Ellen didn't respond and kept walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you-"

A feeling best described as fury ignited inside of Ellen when she felt the sharp edge of a spear lean into her shoulder. Whirling around she wrapped her hands around the wooden stick, pulled it from the girl's hand and snapped it in half and whipped the broken remains square at her shocked face. It knocked the other girl backwards and she let out a wail, cupping her hands over her mouth to stop the blood from trickling down her face. Ellen sent her a cold glare and kept walking.

Once not too long ago, perhaps even days ago she would have apologized for even accidentally bumping into someone. But not anymore. Iris was dead. The only girl who had ever been genuinely nice to her was _dead,_ and she felt cheated. Angry and cheated. _Why did it have to be her? She was so eager to please, even willing to murder for the tribe, but she was still the same Iris. Still the girl who was kind to me during those painfully lonely days at school. Even though she was so over-enthusiastic about everything and sometimes annoying...She was still my-._ She didn't know what Iris was to her anymore.

At the same time, with Iris dead Ellen had an enlightening. She didn't even like any of these people. Not a single one deserved her loyalty or her friendship and they were all bloody savages and she wanted nothing to do with them. The only thing keeping her tied to them was Iris, and when she had taken her last ragged breath that very tie had been severed with the knife that she had stuck in her own heart.

Bearing the burden of bad news she vaulted herself over the rocks and scrambled about, making her way to the main cave and rock where Maria and Jack had set up their throne. When she made it to the clearing, she stood in the background and watched the two of them interact so sweetly it was strange to see. They'd nuzzle one another and laugh, and he'd play with her hair and she'd run her fingers down his arm while the others went about their business. _It's not fair. Why does she get to be happy? Why not me? _

Aware of all eyes upon her, in a few quick strides she was at the foot of the rock, watching their feet swing back and forth. They paused. Remembering the knife she had tucked away, she pulled it from it's place in the waist-band of her torn skirt and slammed the bloody weapon down on the rock with a dull clang of stone and metal. "She's dead."

The chieftess's green eyes glinted with pleasure. "You killed her? She's dead?"

"Who's dead? And where'd you get my knife from!?" Jack swiped it up and took no notice of the dried crimson stains. "I've been looking for this!"

Ignoring Jack's outburst Ellen echoed dryly. "Yes...Yes, she is."

Maria beamed proudly at her. "I knew you two could do it. I'm so glad to have you...Where's Iris?"

Ellen wanted to scream but she held it in. _Not yet. _"I told you."

"Told me what?"

"She's dead."

"_What!?" _The chieftess's voice cracked in disbelief, and she was loud enough to be heard by the others. The bystanders were beginning to look interested. Roger, who had his arm draped around a heavily painted girl who seemed only vaguely familiar looked up and the assembly began to whisper. Even the normally emotionless Sofia looked surprised.

This time with an edge to her voice, she growled. "I told you, she's dead. Don't you know what dead means?"

"How did she die?"

"Knife. Stabbed herself on accident."

"You didn't help?"

"I couldn't." _Couldn't or wouldn't? I'm not sure what's what anymore._

She rose to her full height. "So Iris is dead, and you did _nothing?" I guess that's right, but..._

All her fears were erased. "You shouldn't have sent us to kill that girl. If you would have gotten up off your lazy arse instead of always sending us to do the shit you don't want to-" Her voice rose, dripping with verbal poison and grew louder with each word. "Then maybe Iris would have still been alive right now! I wouldn't be surprised if she had actually stabbed herself on purpose because of you, you insufferable, miserable, bloody _bitch!_"

Without waiting for a reaction she turned on her heels and ran out of the cave as fast as her legs could carry her, not sure where to go and not even bothering to conceal the tears that ran down her face, be they tears of anguish or tears of relief.

* * *

**Ellen has just delivered a "The Reason You Suck"(TVT) speech to Maria. xD I enjoyed writing that scene and I'm a total jerk for killing Simon and Iris. (Even though Iris did try to kill Giselle...Maybe she did deserve to die. Uh.) But more emotional turmoil for these characters the better! Right? **


	11. Chapter 11

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

The salty ocean breeze ruffled her long scraggly hair, and she leaned back against the trunk of the palm tree, the green grass that sprung up around it was tall, and created a sort of little secret patch for her. Though through the foliage she could see the waves of the ocean pound against the shore and resisted the urge to jump in and go swimming. It was still cloudy out and she hadn't seen the sun in days, and yet it hadn't rained in the past days either. Gently she pressed her finger to her cheek and pulled at the peeling skin with distaste, then got to her feet. Taking a deep breath she'd pull the corner of her lips up into a smile. However her mouth did not want to cooperate and the look upon her face fell. Amelia couldn't accept this. _Try again. _

She didn't want the others to see her without a grin on her face. Nobody seemed to be happy anymore, and she couldn't allow that no matter what she truly felt inside. If everyone was in despair there would simply be no hope left and nothing to wait for. So she took it upon herself to be as cheerful and kind as possible, it seemed as if that was the only thing she was capable of doing lately. _Think happy thoughts, your head injury is getting better, that's good, right? _

Amelia was once not an observant kind of person, just saying whatever crossed her mind and not paying any attention to how others reacted. Lately though, she noticed small things she may not have picked up on before. Especially how Ralph chose his words carefully and conveyed a soft tone around her, and how the twins would always glance nervously at one another before speaking with her. Giselle, who occasionally insulted her didn't even do that anymore, and strangely enough she missed that the most. It was as if they thought she was so fragile she would break by just words and therefore they spoke very little to her. _I can't cry anymore because I don't have anyone to cry to. I had Simon once...but he's gone now._

_Maybe he'll be back, he said that he will! I'll just keep waiting and hoping and everything will be alright soon. _This was able to bring a real smile to her face.

It was then she saw down the beach, a human silhouette slumped against a tree. _Maybe Simon did come back. _Knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that this was completely impossible, she began to make her way down the beach to the figure. When she finally approached it, she saw that it was not an _it, _but a she. Amelia thought for a moment, that it could have been one of Jack or Maria's hunters. After all it was only last night that they had attacked the camp and stole from them. That was why everyone was so distressed now, Piggy with no glasses and the small group had no fire. Amelia was pretty sure Giselle wasn't there during the attack, however she had a hunted look in her eye and was always jumpy. _I wonder why she's like that. Maybe it's best I just don't ask..._

But there was something different about this girl. Jack and Maria's tribe had painted faces, and she didn't. Her skin appeared to be red and irritated, not in the sunburn sense but as if she had been scrubbing something off her skin violently. Amelia was about to offer a greeting, however the other girl looked up at her and stared miserably. Taken aback by how familiar she looked, Amelia gaped slightly before finally saying something.

"Hello."

"My Iris is dead..." The girl sighed softly.

Unsure of what she meant by that, Amelia replied, "I-I'm sorry about your flower."

"So am I. But I suppose I should be sort of glad about it as well." Amelia couldn't help but note that her voice was so dry and monotone.

Now interested, she inquired, "Why is that?" Amelia sat down, cross-legged in the sand.

"Well, now I'm free. Maybe they are out there looking to murder me and impale my head on a stick for the beast, like they were going to a pig, or that girl Giselle. But I don't even think I care." Giggling, the girl stared up at the gray sky.

"Wait. Giselle? What were they going to do to her?" Amelia wanted to know why her friend had acting so strange this morning, maybe it had something to do with this... It was only natural to ask questions. Or m_aybe she's talking about a different Giselle. Yes, because that sounds plausible, _said a sarcastic voice to her, one that sounded suspiciously similar to Giselle herself._  
_

"That miserable, insufferable bloody bitch sent us to go stab her, do her in." There was no emotion in her voice as she continued on explaining. "It's just as much her fault as mine. I should have said no. No! See, was that so hard? I don't think so. If I had just refused, then who would still be alive? Iris. That's who. But she's dead because of...of..." The girl was ranting now, but so calmly it was unsettling.

"You lost your flower...Maybe she'll come back someday." Amelia said hopefully.

"No, she's dead and she isn't coming back. That's ridiculous."

"Simon said he might come back. Maybe she'll do the same."

"Simon...Simon, that name is familiar to me. Isn't he dead, too? Don't you know when things die, they don't come back? It just doesn't work that way."

"He's not dead!" She protested defensively. "He's...he's just gone. Gone isn't the same as dead, I don't think."

"It might as well be."

"Perhaps we could see them again someday." It was her job, her only purpose now to be hopeful and Amelia refused to let this girl's attitude destroy that.

"Why are you so damn positive? Can't you see? ...Look, look around you, there's death everywhere. I'm free of those painted savages, free to what? Sit here and rot on this island? The dead are lucky."

Eager to deny this unfortunate truth, she replied. "I don't see any death." _Do I see any luck either?_

After a period of silence, the girl leaning against the tree finally spoke again. "You know what I think?"

Amelia was afraid of the answer she'd get, but she prompted anyway. "What?"

"I think you're lying."

"I don't have to admit anything to you!"

"You're right...you don't have to admit anything. But maybe you should admit it to yourself."

"What's your name, by the way?" Amelia asked, ignoring her last sentence.

"Ellen. And stop changing the subject."

Amelia sighed. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Yes, I guess we do."

* * *

"Give me my glasses I'll say-you've got to!"

"Piggy, stop a minute!" Ralph protested.

"I've got the conch. I'm going to that Jack Merridew an' tell em', I am."

"You'll get hurt."

"What can he do more than he already has?"

Giselle wrapped her fingers around the conch and her eye twitched once more. "Piggy is right, about the things they've done. But they're murderers! I should know." She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you scared of them?" Eric questioned cautiously.

"N-no. I'm not!" She did not sound as confident as she usually did, and they looked at her. _They doubt me. _For once she was at a lost for words.

Piggy took the conch again. "Let me carry the conch, Ralph. I'll show them the one thing they haven't got."

"He'll be painted,"

"And if he gets waxy-"

"We've had it."

Ralph scowled at Sam. "They took that girl from you didn't they? Isn't she your friend, don't you want to get her back?"

"Her name is Erzsébet, and..." Eric mumbled.

"I'm sure she's fine." Sam reasoned.

"Oh sure, she's with a bunch of vicious savage murderers and you say that she's fine!" Giselle sputtered, and then took the conch again. "Look. They're all insane, don't you know? You've seen them. They'll go and kill us in cold blood and laugh about it later. But if you're really going to try..." Giselle took a shaky breath. "Then I'll come too. I won't abandon any of you."

Piggy flushed with pride when Giselle handed the conch back to him. "Let me know when we're going."

* * *

Amelia watched the rise and fall of the girl's chest. Ellen had gone on a babbling tirade, most of which Amelia couldn't comprehend and then Ellen promptly fell asleep right in the middle of her own garbled speech. With no littluns around to occupy herself with, she took it upon herself to take care of this girl. She had even climbed a tree to get the best of fruit and now had it laid out on a large, waxy leaf, just waiting for her to wake up. Though it did not take long for Amelia to loose interest and she got up and parting the grass, began to trot down towards the ocean. The waves washed up on the sand and hit her feet, and she felt the urge to go swimming again and ignored it.

"Hey."

Jumping with surprise, she whirled around expecting to see Ellen and instead found herself face to face with Giselle. Though it was more force of habit than genuine elation she beamed at the other girl. "Hello!" It did not sound enthusiastic as she intended it to be. "What do you need?"

"Just making sure that you're alright."

"How nice of you! ...But why wouldn't I be alright?"

Giselle's dark eyes narrowed. "Because you never know when someone will jump out of nowhere and try to kill you, that's why."

And she sounded so serious about this fact Amelia couldn't keep but be a bit disturbed. "Don't talk like that!" _Ellen tried to make Giselle go away..._

"I'm right though!" She insisted.

"I believe you?" Amelia mumbled, making it come out more like a question than a statement.

"Do you?"

"I-I guess..."

"Promise me you'll be careful out here, alone."

"I will."

"We're going up to the Castle Rock soon, so take care of yourself."

"I will." With that, Amelia flung herself into Giselle's arms. "Don't go away."

"Don't worry...I won't."

With that the dark-haired girl broke out of the hug and ran down the beach. Amelia had nothing else to do but return to Ellen, feeling a lot more uneasy than she had before.

* * *

They were in formation, a small group armed with spears picking their way down the beach. Ralph was at the head and Giselle not far behind, both carrying their spears over their shoulders. The twins were jumpy and worried, weakly gripping their own spears. Nobody spoke, and at the very end of the line was Piggy, carefully cradling the conch within his arms.

Soon they passed the place where the savage tribe had preformed their deadly dance, it now looked desolate and abandoned, remnants of a cooking fire now put out by relentless rain, and charred spears were scattered about the ground. She was scared just as much as the twins were but she refused to show it. _Even if they try to kill us, we can be brave, can't we? I know we can._

They made it to the land bridge and Ralph began to assemble them. "I'll go first, you two stay behind, keep your spears at the ready..." He pointed until they were arranged the way he wanted and then they began to walk.

"Are we near the sea? I think I can hear it. Am I safe?" Piggy asked.

"We're on a cliff, but you're safe." Giselle reassured him.

"You keep right close to me." Ralph instructed him.

A voice called up to them from above. "Halt! Who goes there?" Giselle looked up and could see Roger's shock of dark hair covering his face.

"You know who we are, stop being silly!"

A new head, this one with much longer hair and feminine painted features spoke, calling to the twins. "Mindketten rendben! Olyan boldog vagyok!" _Erzsébet._

Relieved their girl was safe the twins looked up at her, smiling. "Ezzy! You're okay!" They chorused. Suddenly Roger took a fistful of her long hair and yanked her down out of sight, and the last thing Giselle heard of her was a pained whimper before more voices echoed throughout Castle Rock.

"I'm calling an assembly!" Ralph shouted, and he brought his lips to the conch and blew.

Roger tried to shout over it. "You mind out-see?"

"Don't leave me Ralph!" Piggy begged, and Giselle looked at him despairingly.

"Kneel and wait until we come back!" Ralph instructed him.

They advanced forward toward the wall of painted savages, and Roger tossed stones at the feet of the twins, aiming to miss. Giselle shouted at him and pointed her own spear. "You stop that!"

Roger ignored her, and when Sam barely kept his footing Giselle could hear another angry voice and soon after the sound of slapping. "Ne csináld ezt! Roger, hagyd abba kérlek!"

Giselle, gently gripping Ralph's broad shoulder to steady herself she asked. "Where's Maria and Jack?"

"They're out hunting and said not to let anybody in."

"We're here about the fire, and the specs." Ralph informed them.

From behind them, a voice spoke. "What do you want?" Samneric scrambled closer to Ralph and Giselle and Piggy wailed from the background, begging them not to leave him.

Jack and Maria stood, fierce and painted. The once vibrant flowers upon her head were now gray and wilted, no longer as impressive looking but the fierce expression on her face made up for it. At the sight of her, Giselle couldn't help but shout. "Coward!"

Maria snarled. "Who's a coward? You all stay to your end! Quit trying to ruin everything!"

"You pinched Piggy's specks!" Ralph shouted, nearly breathless now. "You've got to give them back."

Jack stood tall next to Maria, wisps of tangled red hair in his eyes. "Who says?"

"I say, and you voted me for chief! Didn't you hear the conch? Playing dirty tricks like that, if you had asked for some fire we would have given you it! You came like bloody thieves and stole Piggy's glasses, like a thief!"

"Say that again!"

"Thief! Thief!" The two of them ran at one another, spears clashing and Giselle stumbled backwards towards Piggy. Maria, wide eyed with excitement watched the battle.

"Get him, Jack!" She jeered.

Something inside of Giselle flared. "Of course you'd say that, you git! Can't ever do anything for yourself, can you?"

Behind her, Ralph and Jack's spears clanged against one another, and Maria no longer slumped drew up to her full height.

"That's right!" Giselle went on, yowling over Ralph and Jack's fighting. (Come on, no you come on, see what you get!) "Don't think I didn't know who sent those two bloody bitches to kill me! You're just a coward!"

"Don't forget what we came for, the specs and fire!" Piggy urged her, holding on to her ankle for support. He then clung to the ground. Ralph relaxed, though kept a wary eye on Jack.

"Listen, we've come to say this. First, you've got to give Piggy's specs back, he can't see without them. You aren't playing-" The painted savages laughed and Ralph paused for a moment, trying to see through Jack's mask. Maria hung in the background, green eyes anticipating something. "And the fire, I'll say it again though I've been saying it ever since we dropped in."

Taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts, Ralph went on. "Your only hope is keeping a signal fire as long as there is light to see, then a ship would notice and come rescue us and we'd go home. But without the smoke we'd have to wait until we're old." They giggled again.

Giselle growled. "Listen to him, gits."

"You painted fools, don't you understand? Sam, Eric, Giselle, Piggy and I, just the five of us can't keep the fire going! You just play hunting and that is a cooking fire! Not a signal fire!"

Jack addressed Samneric, pointing. "You two, get back." They were confused, and Piggy unsteadily got to his feet, clinging to Giselle. Then he said, "Grab them, and tie them up."

Two voices descended from above while the savages advanced upon Samneric, tearing the spears from them.

"Hagyd őket békén!"

"Shut up you!"

Giselle pressed herself as far as she could against the jagged rock wall, clinging for life. Not far from her, Maria was doing the same, green eyes glinting still. As if waiting for the right time to do something horrible.

"They do what I want them to, see?"

Waiting for Ralph to do something, they all watched. His temper exploded and he charged at Jack. "You're a beast and a swine and a bloody, bloody theif!" They swung at one another, this time with the fury of fists, hitting one another viciously.

"Let me speak!" The savages began to boo and Giselle helped him to his feet, unsure of what else to say.

"I've got the conch! I deserve the right to speak! I have the conch I tell you!"

Since they were curious at what he had to say, there was silence. Except for one sound. _Zup..._

_Zup, zup! _

Someone, Roger, was throwing stones from above, one hand on the lever. Giselle, eager to avoid the flurry of stones stepped away from Piggy. Her back was to Maria and the rest of the savages.

"I've got this to say-you're acting like a crowd of kids. Which is better, to be civil and sensible like Ralph or a pack of savages like you all!"

A clamor from above.

"Állj! Vigyázz!"

"Which is better, rescue, or hunting and breaking things up?" Everyone was yelling, but Giselle was more focused on what was going on above. The two up there, Roger and Erzsébet were scrabbling.

"Zup!"

There was a leaning noise, and with all his might Roger leaned against the lever. The sound of something great, something large, was tumbling down the cliff.

"Piggy! Watch out!" She shouted to him, the great rock came tumbling down but her warning was not quick enough, the rock bounded and wiped Piggy clear into the sea. He fell forty feet and landed right upon the rock in the sea, red gushing from his head. It was only a mere moment before his whole body slid into the ocean and was swallowed up. Her lips parted in disbelief, trying to say something but words couldn't form on her lips. _Oh my God, Piggy._

The silence now was true, shocked silence. They all stared into the ocean, wide-eyed.

That was when Maria pounced with a shriek. Giselle felt her slam into her, gripping and ripping at her hair. She tumbled around with equal ferocity, but Maria had the element of surprise and she found herself dangling off the cliff, Maria pinning her. _I'll die like Piggy! _

Giselle screamed. "Ralph! Help me!" Nobody dare moved towards her, it would have been too risky, too dangerous. Everyone was frozen to their spots, too afraid to assist either of them. They were too close to the edge.

"Call me a coward again why don't you?! You think I can't take care of things myself, do you? Think all I can do is send others to do what I need done? I'll show you! I'll kill you! I'll _kill you." _Maria screeched, snarling, pushing her closer to the edge. "I'll kill you!"

"Murderer! You're a murderer!" Her limbs were pinned, but she still struggled vainly, the fear of impending death kept her strong, the will to live raged through her veins. Her head dangled off the cliff, long dark hair cascading down. The violent churning of the ocean filled her ears, it was all she could hear.

From the top of the cliff, Erzsébet peeked out.

"Zup!"

Another well aimed stone, though nowhere as big as the boulder, hurtled towards them. It struck Maria square between the shoulders, and stunned she turned around from the distraction, releasing her grip on Giselle's wrists. Giselle saw her chance and bringing her fist up, her fear of death gave her strength and she punched Maria right in the nose, the crunch of bone following.

Maria screamed in pain and cupped her heavily bleeding face, and Giselle latched on to her hair this time, and grinned as the flowers were crushed between her fingers. The dried petals blew away with the wind and just like that there was no longer a crown atop her head _You're no chieftess anymore. _

With a show of desperate strength, Giselle kicked her and Maria slipped right off the edge of the cliff and down below into the ocean. Scrambling up to her feet, Giselle panted and watched as she drowned. They could not hear what she was shouting, the ocean was roaring too loud and eventually the waves overtook her. Feeling triumph she screamed down to her, "You deserve it, you bloody-" Her voice cracked. _What did I just do? What did I just do?_

When she turned around she saw Jack's face, the mask was unable to hide his shock and disbelief. It contorted to rage and he hurled his spear at her, it struck her in the arm and tore off skin and flesh. The savages began to advance, and she took one look at Ralph and they both ran, scrambling to avoid the shower of spears that were raining down upon them.

* * *

Curled against the rock, Erzsébet drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at her hands, the hands that had just thrown a stone and killed a girl. _You could only save one, but the tribe will be after her and the fair-haired boy now. Three lives will be gone and it'll be your fault. _

Roger, who had just finished tossing a spear below, turned to stare at her with his gray eyes. He didn't look angry, but pleased. _I'm a killer...like him._ In a realization of anguish, she thought,_ Maybe we really should be together. Samneric won't want anything to do with me no-Samneric! They are here._

"Back to the fort, back to the fort!" She heard shouting, and Roger reached for her but she evaded his grasp and scrambled down the cliff. Awkwardly she fell on the last few steps and scraped her knees on the hard ground but she got up and kept running. Erzsébet found them tied up to the rock and they stared wide-eyed at her.

_"You-don't be scared...I-I'll help you out of those." _As soon as she had her hands on the rope, something latched on to her hair and jerked her to the ground. Soon she found a knife at her throat and squealed. The redheaded chief had a harrowing yet vicious look on his face. _You caused his mate's death, now he's going to slaughter you._

The twins protested faintly.

"You let her go-"

"Let me go-"

"And me!"

Jack, one foot still pinning her, got up and whirled around to face them. "What did you say? What'd you mean by it, coming here with spears and not joining my tribe, huh?" He jabbed Sam in the ribs.

Having finally made his way down the cliff, Roger joined them. Jack, faced with so many that he wanted to denounce, snarled at Roger. "Why didn't you stay on watch? Why'd you let her-"

"Let her go." Roger replied gravely.

"But she-" Jack paused to jab Sam again and he yelled.

"That's not the way." Roger protested, and advanced upon them. Knocking Jack with his shoulder, it was enough to dislodge his hold on her and Erzsébet scurried over and slumped by Samneric. (Both were so dirty and scuffed up she couldn't tell who was who anymore.) Roger came to them, wielding nothing but a spear and a terrifying, nameless authority.

* * *

The redheaded chief had left, and now the three of them cowered before Roger who paced back and forth as if deciding what to do with them. Suddenly he turned and pulled her towards him. Erzsébet wouldn't dare move. "You two will join, understand?" As if to make it official he took the pointed end of the spear and grazed it against one of the twin's faces.

"And you-" She felt the pressure of his hand on her shoulder, and soon found herself forced to her knees.

"V-vhat?"

He didn't answer with words, and instead brought the spear down upon her head as hard as he could, and the burst of pain that came made her emit a short cry. The twins just stared, unsure of what to say. _Why don't they at least speak? He wants something out of them and he has to use me to get it. _Tears pricked at her eyes, either from the realization or the pain itself she was unsure. Taking a fistful of her hair he yanked her to the floor, and straddling her, turned back to the twins. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what one of you did, whichever one of you-" He whipped them both with the spear and they yelled out.

"What are you talking about-" Sam asked.

Eric didn't say anything.

"She is mine, you aren't allowed to touch her, understand?" He snarled.

Sam continued to protest out of true confusion. "We don't know what you're talking about. Tell him, Eric."

Eric did not respond and instead stared ahead at the tree, as if focusing on something to stare at while having his revelation. _Now you see, why I was sorry...Now we're all going to be sorry._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Roger, who roughly placed his lips upon her own. She tried to struggle against him but he had her pinned too tightly, and he bit down on the soft flesh of her lips, hard. The skin broke and the crimson liquid spilled out.

"Stop it!" Eric pleaded.

Roger pulled away from her and Erzsébet instantly brought her fingers to her lips.

"Then _join."_

The two of them did not want to betray Ralph, but it looked as if they had no choice now. They shared a look.

"F-fine. Leave her alone-"

"Please!"

"And let us go."

He muttered something that sounded like 'too easy.' Erzsébet unsteadily climbed to her feet, and Roger knocked her right back down again, holding the spear to her throat. Sputtering a cough, she blinked.

"What are you-"

"We said that-"

"We'd join, come on!"

"You are still in need of punishment." Roger replied simply, gray eyes flashing.

Breath hitched in her throat, she blinked when he rested his cold hand upon her thigh. _What is this...?_

"Either of you look away and I'll tear your eyes out, understand?" He said it with such seriousness they had no choice to believe him and nodded vigorously.

His hand began to inch up further and further, and when he leaned down to kiss her again she screamed.

* * *

**That chapter was seriously action-packed compared to the others. Maria is dead, yay! I never intended to kill her though, it just turned out like that. Also, torture/highly sexual things were implied at the end, see? In case you are completely oblivious and did not realize/see it. I always wondered what it would be like if Roger used psychological torture on the twins, by physically torturing someone else. And so that scene was born. Once again I feel like a jerk. Also, look up the lyrics to "Girl With One Eye" by Florence and the Machine(Love them so much.3 Actually, that song was like, a cover from another band but I really like this version better...) because it reminds me so much of that situation. Even though Roger didn't cut any eyes out...(Yet. XD)  
**

**Translations:  
**

**"Mindketten rendben! Olyan boldog vagyok!"-You're both okay, I'm so happy!**

**"Ne csináld ezt! Roger, hagyd abba kérlek!"-Don't do that, Roger, please stop!**

**"Hagyd őket békén!"-Leave them alone!**

**"Állj! Vigyázz!"-Stop, be careful.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Final chapter! Thank you for sticking with it this long, for those that do._  
_**

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**

* * *

Ralph and Giselle had stolen away into the jungle and kept running until their lungs pleaded for air and then some. Now they lay together, concealed and wounded. The ragged laceration on her arm had stopped oozing blood, but it looked no better. Both of them were mute, not needing words to express their crushing anxiety and share their fears, the silence told them all they needed.

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt that was already so torn and threadbare, she tore off a piece with ease. Staring at the faded pattern for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do with it, she gently placed her hand on Ralph's shoulder. He glanced up at her, surprised at her kind touch and the soft look on her face, noticing for the first time the doe-like quality in her dark eyes. It was one of the rare times when she wasn't being irritable and defensive, and even under the dire circumstances he appreciated it.

Lightly she placed the cloth on the gaping wound on his ribs, covering it the best she could. When some of the savages came through they crouched deep within the foliage, praying not to be heard. Ever since they departed from Castle Rock they had been on high alert, taking note of even the slightest rustle in the undergrowth and frantically searching, expecting to catch a glimpse of a painted face or sharp-edged spear.

Kneeling down by the thicket they looked out towards the land-bridge, and far off in the distance they could see someone on guard at the Castle Rock. It was then that Giselle remembered Erzsébet. _That girl risked a lot to help me, to save me when nobody else could...I wonder what will become of her, her and Samneric. Would they end up like poor Piggy and that wretched Maria? And whatever happened to Amelia? They probably went and got her as well, and here we are, hidden. _Her mind was on the others, the ones they had left behind, wondered if they would end up slaughtered. _So will Ralph and I, that much is sure._ Though she never would have done this before, times were different now, frightening now and she needed Ralph's comfort. Reaching for his hand with her own, he accepted them gratefully and held her, giving it a squeeze. It filled her with warmth and Giselle did not even try to deny to herself that she was glad to have him along with her.

Having the feeling that they would be safe for a while longer, they dispersed to the fruit trees and though dull hunger gnawed at their stomachs they refused to stop moving, knowing death was imminent, and they would only stay alive if they kept moving. Two of the littluns saw them, and shrieked. Giselle held her hand out to them and they ran. Looking at Ralph, she saw what the littluns saw and so did he. Both of them looked bloody and miserable.

Past the fruit trees, they came upon a skull, glistening and white. It looked as if it were scrutinizing them, smirking. Flowers bloomed all around, and when she took a look around she realized that these were the same exact flowers the former chieftess had worn on her head. Emotion bubbled up to the surface and she tore away from Ralph's grip and latched on to some of them, threw them to the floor and stomped upon them. She felt gratification from it, and Ralph turned, allowing her privacy. Instead he focused his gaze on the dark pits, two empty sockets where eyes once had been and blocked out the incessant squelching noise of flowers being ground into the floor.

The eye-sockets seemed to be holding his gaze. Casting his eyes to the floor, he saw an empty coconut carcass and approached it cautiously. Lifting it carefully, he examined it and blinked in surprise. The inside of it was a dark, rusty red. _Blood..._That, combined with a grinning skull on a stick was enough to bring out anger within him and he whipped the shell straight at the head. A crack on the top of the skull appeared, and using his fist he hit the thing again, and again. Now it lay on the floor, broken in two with an ever larger smirk than before.

He now had the stick to use as a spear, and he pulled it from the ground and motioned for Giselle, her own personal tirade complete. Together they made their way back through the thicket to Castle Rock.

* * *

Every inch of her body hurt, and she lay there curled up on the ground. She felt sick to her stomach, wanting desperately to empty it. But she hadn't eaten in so long, there was nothing to do but retch and bury her face in her arms and whimper. Sam or Eric, she wasn't sure which or if it were both, approached her numerous times, trying to display kindness but she spurned them. Compassion was dead, that much was clear to her and she wanted nothing from any of them. Nothing. _Sick bastards..._

Did they really try to help her even? Why didn't they just join like the tribe wanted them to? At least, that's what she think they wanted. Now they were forced to do so anyway.

If only she could comprehend enough of their language to know, that was the exact thing that they had done but it wasn't enough to stop Roger. _The tribe is too powerful...Physical violence is the only thing they know, and you can't beat that. Even if you were to escape, this is an island. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You're stuck. _

She could hear the twins talking, and perhaps other voices, but she didn't care who it was.

_"Erzsébet."_ One of the twins whispered to her.

She turned around with a haggard look on her face and waved her hand dismissively. "Away. Go." It was then she realized, that it was not one of the twins, but the blond-haired boy, and the girl she had helped save. _See where that got you, helping other people. You helped that girl, and this happened to you. It doesn't pay. _They would have went to Samneric first, these were the other voices. If they couldn't get anything out of the twins, what would they expect her to be able to do?

"A stick sharpened on both ends!" The fair-haired boy gestured wildly to her and she sneered. _I've heard those words before, and I think I know what they mean...But why should I tell them?_ She could utter those dreadful words she had that one night, _Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood! _Those words that everybody knew. That was what she could do, warn them of what would become of them. But she wasn't going to do that, and instead buried her head in her arms, and heard the boy scramble through the foliage. He was leaving. _I wonder how long they'll survive out there. Maybe they'll become like me, or maybe they'll get lucky. Maybe they'll get mercy...death... _

"If you're fooling us-" There were shrieks of pain and she instantly pressed herself deeper into the ground, hoping to sink into it so they wouldn't find her. _Please, stay away, stay away from me! _No one came near her.

"You sure he meant there?"

Another pitiful squeak of pain from one of the twins.

"Oh, yes yes!"

_They don't want me, they're going for those two, the ones who escaped...and I wasted that rock saving her in the first place. Well, that's what I get. _Releasing a ragged sigh of relief, for once she felt content to just lay there.

* * *

"Amelia dear, I see fire." Ellen giggled.

"So there is, so there is." Amelia sighed contentedly.

"What are we even doing there? I bet all hell broke loose, and here we are. I say we build a raft before the fire burns it all, and then we get the hell off this island. Let the rest of them burn." Ellen commented dryly, and Amelia found that she was thinking the same thing, and she said so, not even the least bit ashamed of her true thoughts, her true feelings.

Ellen responded with, "Great minds think alike."

"Indeed they do!" Amelia grinned.

Were they even afraid of death, that they weren't sure of anymore. All they wanted to do was lie in the sun and watch the ocean, ignore the fire igniting the forest. They had nothing to care about anymore, or pretend to care about. Just the two of them.

"At least we should go swimming in the ocean once! That should be fun, don't you think?" She commented offhandedly and continued to speak in the same fashion. "Oh, and by the way, Simon is dead. So is Iris, she's dead as well."

"So, you've learned to accept things. I'm proud of you, I really am! Now, we shall swim?" Ellen inquired gleefully.

"Let's do it then."

The two ran down to the beach, giggling and beaming at one another.

"Well, well. Would you look at that." Amelia pointed to something bobbing in the distance, coming closer by the minute.

"There's a ship out there." Squinting to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, Ellen nodded to herself to confirm it. "Yes, it's coming closer."

"Coming to rescue us, you think?" Amelia blinked, corners of her lips turning up.

"I think so, Amelia, I think so." A way down the beach, they watched as it approached the shore to greet a group of figures.

Down the beach not too far, the fair-haired boy and his doe-eyed companion wept for the end of innocence and a true friend called Piggy, the Lord of the Flies was split in two with nothing but a bloody coconut shell to keep him company, and the Lady of the Flowers lay in her watery grave.

The two girls began to walk hand in hand towards the cruiser.

* * *

**Funny thing how I never meant for it to end like this, with Amelia and Ellen just chilling out, having the last POV, but I like how it turned out anyway. Also, everybody lives, in case that wasn't made clear. (With the exceptions of those numerous littluns who perished in the fire, and Simon, Piggy, Iris, and Maria of course. But everybody else lived so yay, right?) **

**And the pairings that currently stand are as follows(This is what I see happening, even though I'll probably never write sequels ever.) : Amelia/Ellen,(Funny how Simon told Amelia she'd find somebody else...and she did. Simon knows all, he does. xD) Giselle/Ralph,(These two are getting married, mark my words.) And...Sofia/Maurice, but who cares about them they are secondary characters! Ha-ha, just kidding love you Maurice. Okay.  
**

**If things were different(In other words nobody died.), Amelia/Simon would have gotten married and had 3 kids. (Ben, Julian, and Lily.) Yes, totally random. And somewhere in an Alternate-Universe, Roger and Erzsébet would of had a one-night stand or something. Then she'd get pregnant with twins, (boy and a girl) name them Hungarian names that would be really difficult for English speakers to pronounce. (Just to spite Roger, of course.) Then she'd either die in an accident or just get sick of looking after them, either way he'd have to take care of the kids and hilarity ensues. **

**Oh, and if Maria lived to the end like I was originally intending to, she totally would have been to Jack at the end, "Derp I was just pretending to like you now go away' because I always imagined that he actually really liked her and she was just messing with him so she could be the chieftess. Now he'll never know the truth. Also no Eric/****Erzsébet** either because she probably won't trust any of them ever again. Not a single one of those people.  


**So most of them did not get a happy ending, but they don't deserve one! *rage* (I really don't like any of my original characters because I fear I have not made their personalities consistent enough yet I can't prove where I feel this way...did you catch anything wrong with them?)  
**

**Regardless, I hope you liked this story well enough to make it to the end. Here's one last disclaimer, even though I've posted those just about everywhere! Thanks for reading.  
**

******_Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies does not belong to me at all, it belongs to the wonderful William Golding. I repeat, not mine at all._**


	13. Chapter 13

**This ending couldn't stop playing over in my mind and so I said, just write it and get it over with.**

**But because I'm stupid I decided, let's have the Fem!Italies PoV because that_ totally _makes sense. (Hetalia. But I'm a lot better at writing female characters, why I don't know so I said to myself, make them genderbent. Sure thing.) If you aren't familiar with Hetalia anyway, it doesn't matter much because well, it just doesn't. (Their quirks might go over your heads but other than that, meh.) Furthermore, what might matter a little is, why would two Italian girls be on a _British _ship? I don't know. If you want some kind of scenario let's just assume their mother was Italian or whatever and their father owns the ship so they now are half British-Italian and are somehow on a ship. Good enough, ja? (No.) Other Hetalia characters may be referenced.  
**

**Okay, LotF AND Hetalia, neither of these belong to me. Don't even read this. It's a total fail. XD**

* * *

"Jolly good show, like the Coral Island."

Lovina leaned over the railing of the ship and watched with a glare etched upon her face at the scene unfolding on the beach. The fire raged on in the background, the naval officer speaking with a fair-haired boy and a girl with dark eyes. _So this is what the ship stopped for._

A ravaged, bloody girl stared up at him with a haggard expression and replied with a choked whisper. "No. It was _nothing_ like that."

More began to emerge from the burning woods, mostly ones her age, and yet there were quite a few young children as well. She was taken aback for a moment and blinked in surprise. _Chigi~! What the hell happened to them? _They carried sticks, sharpened sticks with some crimson substance on them-_I-Is that blood? _Many of them were painted in red and white colors, and she couldn't help but think for a moment that perhaps some of it was not paint at all, but blood. _They look disgusting..._

Lovina strained to hear the rest of the conversation over the roaring of the inferno.

A voice interrupted her intense concentration. "Lovi?"

She turned to see her sister and hissed, "_Stai zitto! _I'm trying to hear what they are saying!"

Feliciana, curiosity piqued, stood on the tips of her toes to try and get a better look at the commotion on the beach.

"They're crying, ve~ Why are they crying, Lovi?"

Exasperated, Lovina replied to her sarcastically. "How should I know, _idiota_?"

The shorter brunette girl was eager to find the answer to her own question and came to the conclusion, "Perhaps they haven't had any pasta in a long time." Then with a gasp she added, "_I_ haven't had any pasta in a long time either, ve~!"

"They're bringing all of them on the ship! Now maybe I can make them pasta and maybe they won't cry as much!"

Lovina, at a lost for words just shook her head and watched as the strange assortment boarded the ship.

"We should go meet them!" Her younger sister began to ran towards their direction.

Having a feeling that this was not a good idea, she reached out and latched on to her sister's wrist, pulling her back. "No!"

"But, Lovi-"

"No. They could be murderers or something, for all we know!"

"That's just silly!"

* * *

It had been a few hours since the ones who came from the island had came on the ship, and since Lovina had fallen asleep, Feliciana decided the best time to leave the room they shared was when Lovina was napping. Which proved to be a good idea, so far at least. Ever since they had stopped on the burning island to pick up those strange, stranded people, Feliciana could not get them off her mind. _I wonder what happened? How long were they stranded there? Who are they? And most importantly, what did they eat!? _These were questions that simply needed answers too, and she feared that she would not be able to rest until she knew everything she wanted to know. Not even Lovina's warnings (_Stay away from them, idiota!_) were enough to discourage Feliciana.

So she wandered down the narrow hallway, looking for signs of life. _I don't see-Oh, wait! _At the end of the corridor, she saw a short figure. Hurrying over to catch up to it, she found that it was a small boy before her.

"Ve~ A bambino!" Beaming down at the young child, she held her hand out to him and he stared at her warily, and then took it. "What's your name?" She asked. Surely, he was old enough to know his own name?

Expectantly she waited for him to speak. He did not.

_Oh, I should introduce myself first! _"I'm Felicana. It's nice to meet you."

The young child's lips moved up and down, as if he were having trouble getting the words out. "I-I...I am...P-P-..."

Patient as ever, Feliciana nodded encouragingly at him, but this proved too much for him and the boy tore himself from her grasp and ran in the other direction. "No, come back!"

* * *

Lovina's eyes opened painfully slowly. Feeling a bit disoriented she sat up and rubbed her eyes to clear her blurry vision. Looking around the room she noticed that it seemed rather empty, something was missing. _Oh, yes..._

"Feli?" She whispered, mostly to herself since Lovina was well aware that she was currently the only one there. Briefly wondered where she could have gone, Lovina, in her tired state, promptly decided she didn't care at the moment and sank back down into her bed, mumbling something that sounded like, "stupid _sorella." _Then she promptly slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The strange behavior from the child she had met earlier did not perturb Feliciana all that much. She just figured him to be shy and therefore didn't think much of his abrupt departure. Though still determined, figuring it was time for a snack of some sort she made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she heard muffled voices, and so she listened in on it.

"Like _The Coral Island_, except-"

"Said that some of them died." _People died? When?_

"We have to question them, I think. Get some answers on exactly happened on that island." _The island! So they're talking about...that!_

"You think it was murder?" One of the voices considered.

"Preposterous! I admit I would have expected better from a group of English children, but murder, never."

"How do you suppose they died, then?"

"We'd have to ask..."

Though surprised at the news, she smiled. _See, Lovina was just overreacting. Just because some died on the island doesn't mean that it is murder... _Forgetting about her hunger, Feliciana turned back down the hallway, determined to find her sister and tell her what she had heard.

* * *

Lovina, bad-tempered as ever, glowered at the fair-haired one in front of her door. This was the same boy who she had caught a glimpse of not too long ago on the beach, Lovina was almost sure of it, and she wasn't happy about it either. Now, Lovina wasn't a very trusting person, a stark contrast to her younger sister, however she was even more wary of those who came from the island. She basically knew nothing about them, so she would just assume they were no good.

Her annoyance was much higher seeing as she had just woken up and was still tired. "Get out my way, dammit." She swung out blindly towards him, not very powerful however. He reminded her too much of the damn potato bastard, looked like him somewhat. The blond boy jerked backwards as if she had hit him with actual force. There was panic in his blue eyes, just for a moment and then they became dull, and Lovina glared at him. "Who the hell are you? And have you seen my stupid _sorella?_"

"Ralph." He replied, very dull.

"Well, what's wrong with you then, _Ralph?" _She sneered, putting emphasis on his name. The blank look in his eyes were, well for lack of a better word, creepy.

Lovina waited for an answer and did not get one straightaway. The stranger in front of her, this _Ralph _(_What a stupid sounding name, she thinks.)_ looked as if he was about to speak.

So of course, Feliciana chose that moment to make her debut.

* * *

"Lovi! I met a _bambino _not too long ago, he was very shy, ve~ Also, I was going to the kitchen to have pasta, and I heard-Oh, hello!" She broke off mid-sentence and waved at Ralph in a cheerful manner. "Who are you?"

A ticked off Lovina answered, "He's _Ralph." _As if the name tasted like poison on her tongue. "One of those...island people." Ralph did not respond to any of this.

Feliciana replied. "Oh, yes I was going to tell you! Some of them died on that island, I heard." Her voice took on a forlorn quality, and Ralph's face twisted with emotion. Lovina noticed this and Feliciana did not, almost as if she forgot Ralph was there in the first place.

"Murdered, you mean?" Lovina broke in.

"Oh no, I'm sure that didn't happen. That wouldn't have happened, would it?" Feliciana denied, not wanting to accept something so horrible. Though she did not know any of the ones on the island, death make her sick inside. The war itself was hard to think about and she got news of it every day. A lot of the ones on the island were her own age, if the conversation she heard was anything to go by. To think they had done such things, whoever they were...well, she simply wouldn't believe it.

Lovina would be more willing to believe. "I bet it did happen!"

The two of them went on back and forth, too caught up in their bickering to realize that they could simply ask the boy before them for the truth, and finally settle their curiosity. Surprisingly Feliciana was the first to remember Ralph and turned to him desperately, not to prove her sister wrong, but hoping that it was not true. "Tell her she's wrong."

Ralph finally spoke again. "She's not wrong."

"Ve?"

"_Ha! _I told you!" Then, comprehending the gravity of the situation, Lovina forgot her victory and stared at him in shock. "_What? Murder?" _

"We're all beasts inside, Simon tried to tell us but nobody would listen." He continued on in a soft, dull rant. "We should have listened. Nobody listened." There were emotions inside of him, the two girls could tell but they would not surface.

"...We're listening." Feliciana tried softly, despite not knowing who Simon was, or exactly what he was talking about.

"What difference does it make?" Ralph continued on. "Our hearts are still black to the core, it's too late for listening. It's too late for anybody." He had already wept all that he needed to, and said all that he needed to say. The fair haired boy lapsed into silence again.

After a prolonged silence, Lovina muttered "_murderer" _and slammed the door.

Startled by the noise Feliciana nearly jumped out of her skin and then it was just her and Ralph in the hallway, feeling the fading noise echoing in her bones. At a lost for words, the two just stood face to face and stared. There was a melancholic quality to him even while quiet, she could see it in the slump of his shoulders and in the irises of his eyes, the way his mouth was pulled down into a grim sort of expression.

Finding the words on her tongue again she said to him, "Do you really mean all of that?"

Ralph kept her gaze and replied, "Every word."

With that the fair-haired boy turned on his heels and hands in his pockets, walked down the hallway and turned around the corridor until she could no longer see him. Only then did tears begin to well in her eyes.

* * *

**I always wanted there to be a last chapter narrated by some sort of 'outsiders' I guess you could say, the part with the naval officer in the original was not enough for me and so I decided to bring these two in, to sort of show what Ralph&company had gone through from the perspective of those who hadn't experienced the island. Not that Ralph was very specific but I think Lovi and Feli got the point. (Also, the potato bastard briefly mentioned is Ludwig/Germany. Not like the non-Hetalians would know or care. XD)**

**Some Italian stuff that may/may not be correct. I hope it is accurate. Chigi~ and Ve~ are just verbal tics as far as I know, not actual words with meaning.  
**

**Stai Zitto-Shut up  
**

**Sorella-Sister  
**

**Idiota-Idiot  
**

**Bambino-Baby or young child?  
**

**This finally concludes my story, I hope you enjoyed. Also this doesn't count as a crossover I don't think. They only appeared in the last chapter haha.**


End file.
